-Bondad Lunar-
by Mishima Umiko
Summary: En medio de la noche, fría e iluminada por la luz de la luna, Deidara encontró la ilusión perfecta para justificar su existencia. Dándole a su soledad un gustito prohibido. Llego a los limites de encontrarse indefenso ante un juego mental, travesura que lo llevo ante los ojos de un peligroso Itachi. "Su imaginación bacilo, los términos del desvelo". (Lime - Lemon)
1. Un impensado estreno…

_Saludos para todos mis fieles lectores._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes empleados en este fanfics no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Este fics lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, se presento como obsequio para una alumna. "Esta alocada aprendiz, está obsesionada con los ITAxDEI (Los más sucios y pervertidos ItaXdei). Me reto a escribir algo bien obsceno, pero realmente no me atreví o simplemente no me salió xD mi pervertido intelecto no llega a tanto. Sin embargo surgió una simple idea de lo que, supongo quería ella."_

_Aquí os dejo lo que resulto…_

_Matta nee_

**B**ondad**L**unar

El solía contemplar el cielo estrellado tras la ventana enrejada de su habitación, detallando la luna en cuarto creciente, subiendo por detrás de las montañas, creando un inicio de indiscreción en aquel, que la tuviera investigando. Seguía allí adherido, penetrando su mirada en aquella luna que, juzgando por la manera en que se dejaba ver, enjuiciaba que tenia vida propia, lo que creaba en el chico, un mar de interpelaciones.

- ¿Acaso… Nadie más divisaba aquella luna?

No existía la menor duda, el chico estaba enamorado de aquella luna. Su mirada se perdió en la nada, sus brazos estaban apoyados en la ventada mientras su mente descansaba de la nada, como cualquier mortal sediento de afecto, examino que humano tenia la complejidad que envolvía a la luna, no se aburría de pensarla, de mirarle, de soñar con tenerla, explotar en un apasionante momento en el que el que él y ella, fueran un solo cuerpo. Un suspiro lo hizo entrar en razón y entonces extrañado con un sentimiento abrumador, consiguió hallar lo que para él, era el reflejo humano perfecto para comparar con aquella aberración.

- "_Callado, genial, todo un arte original… A su vez deslumbrante con una propia personalidad incierta, sin nombrar la bondadosa belleza que lo acompañaba."_

Se aplasto en la noche, vencido en dos sentimientos, "Odio y simpatía". Sus ojos brillaban, después de todo ya había hallado al prójimo que contenía los detalles que encantaban al artístico chico. Uchiha Itachi era el personaje que le causaba odio y deslumbre. Era hermoso, eso lo tenía claro desde su primer encuentro.

Cada vez que desenterraba ese odio, un deseo de desnucar a la pobre víctima de sus corrientes mentales lo inundaba. A su vez, no lograba explicar la paz que encontraba cada vez que se recubría en la mirada del joven Uchiha. Que sentimientos tan contradictorios, pero los artistas son incomprensibles y eso era el chaval, un artista con nombre y apellido.

Su acción constante ante cualquier ocasión era desenfrenada, así es Deidara y por lo tanto así funcionaban sus pensamientos. Entre una y otra cosa, la bendita luna era el eje de su tendencia, el centro de su atracción y el rendimiento de su pasión, por alguna extraña razón, Itachi le parecía semejante a aquella bondad lunar que lo envolvía y eso causaba una excitación en el chico, sin poderlo notar había llegado a un fanatismo que luchaba unánime con su retorcida visión del arte.

Detallando las virtudes del Uchiha se retorcía entre su ingenio, su extraña manera de comunicarse, ese manejo emocional que lo envolvía en una maza de misterio y lindura. El joven Itachi definitivamente sabía expresarse, alcanzaba excitar a cualquiera con tan solo una locución.

- _El arte de sus palabras_.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos ojos sinceros y brillantes a causa de los pequeños rayos de luna que aun alcanzaban ver la picara y apasionante mirada del chico. Así se atinaba Deidara desde aquel tragaluz.

La luna lentamente se guardaba, estaba cansada de ser contemplada con aquella mirada en llamas, cuando por fin logro desaparecer, un sentimiento de soledad inundo al joven.

_Solo… _(Dijo con un tono algo pervertido, mientras sus ojos se entre cerraban a la vez que un suspiro profundo descargaba su ser.)

Deidara dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama, luego se fundió en un sueño revelador que arrojaba deseos impuros y ambicioso por el moreno cuerpo del Uchiha.

El chico tenía el apetito activado, la codicia de tenerle, de probarlo y hasta de quitarle la vida, envuelto en la aparición de la ilusión ya despertada en su esencia. Esa noche ya llegaba a su fin y con ella, llegaron días que a su vez también se consumían, dando así la aparición de varias jornadas en la vida del chaval.

Sin muchos sobre saltos, Deidara por fin había dado fin a otro día en Akatsuki, el chico debía entregar el informe de su misión, así que sin dudarlo ni un momento se instalo de camino a la transmisión del mismo, en la vía no negó el deseo de un posible encuentro fortuito con la comadreja. Así que muy animadamente y con cierta aprensión, altero el paso, para quitar mas segundo a los minutos. Después de a ver recorrido una gran distancia, Deidara sintió un escalofrió que anhelaba identificar… Temor, nervios, furia, era seguramente un sentimiento sin nombre, no lograba dominar el efecto que invadía su cuerpo. Detuvo el paso y se frustro en medio del camino, monto la mirada en su sentido lateral, una puerta entre abierta daba paso a su mirada, encontrando la imagen del Uchiha postrado a un lado de su ventana.

- ¿_Estará viendo las nubes?_(No evito pensar el explosivo amigo.)

Aquella era la habitación de Itachi, el cual estaba lo suficientemente distraído para no notar la presencia fisgona de Deidara. Logro complacer algún tiempo a su humeante mirada, pero el cansancio y en cierta forma el temor de ser descubierto lo invadió y sin distinguir el momento, se marcho a su habitación.

Ya una vez instalado en su respectiva morada, se encontraba un Deidara dudoso, su cara maquinadora dejaba claro su esfuerzo por no partir al mundo del sueño. Aun vacilaban interrogantes en su mente.

_- ¿Será que Itachi observaba el arte del cielo, las nubes y esas adiciones? _(Entre palabras, una risa burlona logro salir)_ Imposible, el no tiene noción sobre esas cosas, con su tortuosa personalidad… De seguro planea como matar a alguien. _(Suspiro)_ Seria muy incierto para ser realidad._

Itachi significaba muchas cosas y entre ellas, solo se dejaba notar el poder y maldad que rodeaban su idiosincrasia, no encajaba esa absurda ocurrencia de "Itachi contemplador de nubes". De ser así, entonces no sería el Uchiha. Segura se tratarse de una patética copia.

El sueño triunfo… La noche se esfumo y el día reino… Una y otra vez se mostraba repetitivo los días, la rutina se adueñaba cada vez más del rubio, causando un desaliento descomunal.

El tiempo no perdonaba y el deseo de Deidara se aprovechaba de esa alineación, lograba aumentar sus emociones, haciéndolo cada vez más vulnerable ante el Uchiha. La pasión que desbordaba los campos del autocontrol se hacían evidentes para el joven. Algo ya no estaba bien… Ya desconocía el dominio de sus deseos. Pero la probabilidad de estar con Itachi eran nulas, la alterada mente de Deidara se trastornaba cada vez mas. "Muerte y deseo carnal". ¿Aun se trataba de la luna?

El chico temía de su deseo, también le sobrecogía el hecho de ser descubierto. El joven moreno no lo pensaría dos veces para quitarle la vida. Aunque Deidara había llegado al punto de especular: "_Si la muerte me llegase en manos de Itachi, me daría por bien vivido."_

_.-.-._

_Espero y lo hallan disfrutado..._


	2. Desenlace prenunciado

_Hola… Ando bien cumplida con la puntualidad de cada fragmento xD... Quiero resaltar que esto realmente era un oneshop… Pero a petición de algunos, hice dos partes bien jugosas… Aunque… Si me piden una tercera parte… Tal vez me anime a escribir otros capítulos de este ItaxDei… xD Aunque ustedes tienen las herramientas para convencerme… No se… Es cuestión de dialogo…_

_Agradezco a los siguientes lectores: Hitch 74 no Danna y Gaby KIvanov._

Arigatô gozaimasu…

Aprovechare mis vacaciones para facilitarles un buen contenido… (_Es lo menos que puedo hacer tras tanta ausencia_)

¡Bien! Recordando: Los personajes empleados en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fanfic hasta esta ración (Mejorada) se creó con el fin de una complacencia.

**Un desenlace prenunciado…**

El joven ya se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, agotado por el ciclo, su mente se atinaba exhausta, últimamente había deshecho la normalidad de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no lograba aburrir el estrenado suceso.

Su mente se alejaba de la realidad, era un claro hecho de su entrada al país del sueño. El arte allí era incierto, ya que el inconsciente se adueñaba de los eventos a continuación. Se le había olvidado cerrar la ventana, ocasionando que la brisa de la madrugada invadiera el cuarto… El frio lo erizaba, sin embargo negaba la idea de despertar.

Los rayos lunares reflejaban los arboles en las paredes, la oscuridad peleaba su reinado pero la luna no dejaba de conquistar las sombras que se dibujaban en el paisaje. El dominante frio aun insistía en despertar a Deidara, pero negaba el intento de reaccionar, a duras pena logro entre cerrar los ojos… Sin esperar que en ese leve momento, naciera un espacio donde lograría interpretar una sombra que en seguida alteraría sus sentidos.

El frustrado intento de adormecerse, le dejaba tiempo para pensar, si lo que había conseguido ver era o no, la figura esplendida del Uchiha.

- ¿Sera? (Se lo recalco una y otra vez, mientras intentaba por fin despertar)

Finalmente logro abrir muy bien sus ojos, la sorpresa se expresaba en su total interés por marcar lo estupefacto que se encontraba el chico. Sin duda, aquella expresión de muerte ambulante pertenecía a Uchiha Itachi, se encontraba allí en aquel lugar y en ese preciso momento. Su mente le estaba jugando una placentera travesura, el temblor en sus piernas le hacía gracia al Uchiha, claramente el chico podía notar esa sonrisa pobremente anunciada. El miedo le impedía moverse, sin embargo el deseo suplicaba su acercaría.

Itachi solo conocía un arte, "El arte de matar". ¿Quién sería la victima? Miro a su alrededor, francamente su cuerpo tembló aun mas, no sabía que tan preciada era su vida, hasta que se encontraba allí, solo y presenciándose como el posible sacrificado del azabache. Sintió un enorme deseos de huir, pero momento… El de alguna manera se había planteado esa situación… Y en ella, el no dudaba en perder la vida por unos segundos de placer, que en el caso presente, se podría llamar, "placer mental". Algunas frases retumbaron su entendimiento, tronaron de tal manera que al chico le punzó, causando que aferrara sus manos con gran intensidad hacia su cabeza, intentando inútilmente sostener el mar de ideas confundidas que iban y venían sin cesar.

Itachi bruscamente se acerco al sudoroso chico que reposaba arrodillado encima de la cama, sin permiso ni compasión penetraron sus miradas, causándole un profundo terror a Deidara. Sus ojos parecían par de saltamontes a punto de retroceder, mientras que el azabache se reflejaba inmóvil y con aquella mirada desafiante. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco su rencor se estaba convirtiendo en cura y su temor hacia de su cuerpo un bailable e imparable objeto. El organismo del paliducho compañero se estremecía cada vez más, no se sabría si por miedo o por lo excitante que se encontraba aquella imagen del Uchiha ante él, el masoquismo de alguna manera se presentaba interesante.

Itachi parecía un dañino depredador, mientras el catire se encontraba quieto en la cama, como cualquier presa a punto de ser devorada. Acto siguiente, el Uchiha comenzó a desvestirse, lo que ocasiono un infarto de segundo grado en Deidara, su sudor empezó a deslizarse suavemente por su blanquecina piel, paso sus manos varias veces por su cara, necesitaba tener la mirada despejada para contemplar aquel efigie que se destapaba justo a su fachada. No dejaban de mirarse, el momento en cada segundo se tornaba mas incomodo, la tembladera del rubio hacia compas con la divertida mueca del moreno.

Poco después un gesto del Uchaha le indico que debía acercarse, para luego tomar con ambas manos el cuello de Deidara y estrecharlo en su fuerte y bien definido abdomen, el cual ya se encontraba totalmente desnudo, el contacto directo con su piel logro la transmisión de calores, cedieron sus olores, sin duda aquel momento era tenebrosamente adorable. Todo se pintaba como un autentico voyerismo.

Su sangre acelerada, lograba descomponer el frio que minutos antes se había adueñado de su cuerpo, su mente también jugaba un papel principal en determinado momento, nunca imagino poder ver lo oculto del Uchiha, su perfecto y bien formado cuerpo, toda una intrigante arquitectura.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que irradiaba Itachi, se lograba interpretar de muchas maneras, pero en el joven Deidara solo causaba confusión, de frente a él se encontraba un Itachi desconocido, no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse ante aquel santiamén. Definitivamente su vida transcurría sin mayores sobresaltos, pero aquel instante era exageradamente sabio para él, un regalo placentero, era algo ingeniosamente real. Su soledad y el, esperaban algo realmente mágico, pero aquel instante se salía de sus límites imaginarios.

- ¿Realmente está sucediendo? _(Apenas y pudo emitir estas palabras, la calentura causaba una presión en su cuerpo seguido de un cosquilleo que sin poder controlarlo… Cubría cada milímetro de su ser hasta llegar a sus labios, llegando aun más complejo a dominando así su mente.)_

El momento manifestaba conclusión, Itachi se desvanecía entre unos pequeños rayos de sol mañanero que retumbaba a la luna. El esplendor sobre salto al rubio que aun cesaba de rodillas en su cama. La imagen del Uchiha finalmente desapareció, como nube de vapor, Deidara comenzó a morder su labio inferior y expresando algún gesto de confusión. Los nervios aun recorrían su sistema nervioso, le costó enormemente tomar nuevamente el control, su piel seguía húmeda y su entrepierna no se salvo del concluyente episodio.

Su respiración estaba forzosa, pero su mirada yacía mas tranquila… Entre pequeños suspiros culmino.

- ¿Solo fue un sueño...?

Espero y hayan disfrutado… Recuerden… Este es el final del oneshop original, sin embargo, si sus reviews piden una tercera parte, con mucho gusto puedo continuarlo uno o dos segmentos más.

_Gracias por el apoyo._

_Recuerden: Desde el próximo capitulo, sera algo nuevo._

Matta nee


	3. El torpe espía

Hola… Saluditos a tod s.

Gracias por sus review: Gaby KIvanov - Hitch 74 no Danna - LNYE. A ustedes les debo estar aquí hoy publicando este capítulo.

Ya creo tener la idea para el desenlace y final de este fic, sin embargo hay estoy tratando de ver como cojones involucro a Itachi con Deidara xD Acepto todo tipo de sugerencia en verdad.

Pido disculpas si este capi anda falta de condimentos, lo ando haciendo sola, normalmente me ayuda mi oneesan, dejando mis fanfics muy kakooiii pero la mano mágica de ella la voy a utilizar para otro fic que ando ideando, no puedo abusar tanto así que lo siento (sobre todo por los errores ortográficos) xD… Les prometo que en el próximo tratare de poner lo mejor de mí. Sin más que decir, aquí oooooz dejo xDDDD.

"Recuerden: Los personajes empleados en este fanfics son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"

* * *

**- El torpe espía -**

Se escuchaba el cantar de los pajaritos, los rayos del sol eran brillantes y fríos a causa del amanecer. Deidara aun estaba sentado en su cama, ya recuperado y con una fisonomía triste, se levanto y se dirigió a lavarse la cara, al llegar miro su espejo y se encontró con el semblante propio del desvelo. Lleno sus manos de agua para acto siguiente empapar su cara del mismo, se arreglo un poco el cabello y se dispuso a colocarse su capa.

Salió de manera sospechosa, sus ojos se movían rápidamente como buscando algo o a "alguien". Mientras caminaba a la salida de la guarida, se escuchaban los gritos ofensivos de Hidan y los cálculos de Kakuzu, incluso… Llego a escuchar a Kisame decir algo como: "_Maldito grupo de zombis"_. Sin duda se estaba refiriendo a los ya nombrados. Los miro de reojo como para confirmar sus asistencias y efectivamente solo estaban ellos tres, ya casi a la salida del escondrijo, logro escuchar las marionetas de Sasori lo que significaba que se encontraba dando mantenimiento a su amado arte, *Suspiro*, había dado con gran parte de sus compañeros menos con uno, con el que realmente deseaba ver.

Una vez ya contemplando la luz del exterior, nuevamente respiro profundo, entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a penetrar el bosque, en la frondosidad había una cascada donde solía sentarse a pensar, ducharse o simplemente recolectar arcilla.

Caminaba inanimadamente, algo fuera de personaje para él, pero el ánimo impaciente e inmaduro se había ausentado de momento y, ¿cómo no?, últimamente pensaba más de lo debido en su peor enemigo, que a su vez era su compañero más admirable y para hacerlo inextricable ahora tenía deseos extraños hacia él. Inhalo profundamente una corriente de aire que paso en ese momento, miro al cielo y exhalo con brusquedad para acto siguiente bajar la mirada y enfocarla en su destino, el cual aun se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

Mientras caminaba, a lo lejos, diviso una sombra que gracias a su ojo telescópico logro identificar, su mirada se lleno de curiosidad al mismo tiempo que reflejaba diversión, se lanzo entre los arbustos a la vez que mantenía una distancia propia de fisgoneo. En el momento en que se acomodo en su escondite, soltó una risita enfermiza acompañada de unos movimientos extraños con sus manos en expresión a la gran emoción que sentía, miro a los lados, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto en la misión que haría a continuación.

Gateo cómicamente hacia su "blanco", lo que a él le pareció un acto digno de un investigador. Se reacomodo en su posición, volvió a mirar hacia los lados y se dispuso a contemplar su objetivo. Quien era nada más y nada menos que el Uchiha. Se rio mudamente de manera muy perversa y lo detallaba de pies a cabeza.

Itachi por su parte se encontraba reposando en un tronco a la vez que leía un libro. Aparentemente ignorando que era contemplado por un pervertido compañerito. Deidara seguía expresando esa absurda emoción de muchas maneras incoherente. Repitió la acción de gateo divertido hacia una posición más cercana. Estaba convencido de que no sería descubierto por su presa, después de todo el se encontraba muy entretenido. Una línea pensante penetro su artístico cerebro, lo que causo una idea convertida en película de terror. Si… Deidara visualizo lo que le pasaría si Itachi lo encontraba espiándolo.

"_El Uchiha de seguro lo mataría primero con la mirada, luego lo tomaría por el cuello y lo haría agonizar hasta que el acto en proceso no le causara placer y por ultimo pero no menos importante le arrancaría la cabeza con los dientes…" _

En conclusión eso fue lo que imagino, empezó a sudar frio, movió su cabeza en forma de negación como para sacar esas estúpidas ideas de su mente. Luego mordió su labio inferior y reviso el plan. ¿Plan? Rayos no tenía ningún plan… Frunció el seño y regreso a mirar al Uchiha, el cual seguía leyendo su libro, el rubio se sonrojo un poco, realmente se veía muy tierno. Su cabello pronunciando su cara, sus ojos negros sin señal del detestable Sharingan, su silencio misterioso, rayos era hermoso.

- Hmp…

Expreso el joven espiador mientras esquivaba su mirada a otra parte indeterminada del sitio, se suponía que lo odiaba y desde el primer día en que lo vio, le parecía "hermoso", que contradicción… Era tan rara la sensación que le causaba. Se sentó bruscamente en el suelo cruzando piernas y brazos. Pasaron unos segundos para darse cuenta que no lograría ignorarlo, así que rápido e infantilmente adentro su personaje de espía y se dispuso a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?

Escucho una voz fría e inanimada que salía justo detrás de él. El chico sobresaltado se coloco en una posición defensiva a su vez que intentaba identificar al sujeto que lo había descubierto, un temor empezó a invadir sus piernas - _Rayos_ _Itachi me ha descubierto_ – pensó mientras buscaba solides en su posición.

Sus ojos se sobresaltaron… Y un sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sasori no danna… Ette… Yo estaba…

Sasori fijo su vista en la dirección en la que el chico se encontraba magnetizado, la temerosa mirada de Deidara lo acompaño hasta aquel lugar, pero juntos se encontraron con un terreno vacio. Itachi ya no se encontraba en la zona, lo que de momento le dio un enorme alivio al chico, el cual se acomodo, cruzo los brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cascada.

Vamos Sasori no danna, no me digas que ahora te dio por espiarme. Hmp…

Esto lo dijo con algo de gracias y hasta se hacía indiscutible su cinismo. De cualquier otra forma era evidente que solo intentaba molestar al marionetista. Sasori voltio los ojos y se dispuso a caminar en dirección contraria.

Solo quería avisarte que en 30 minutos partimos.

Esto último lo pronuncio con bastante desagrado, era obvio que los infantiles comentarios de Deidara le molestaban, sin embargo era lo suficiente maduro para ignorarlo y dejarlo hacer "sus extrañas cosas". El rubio, una vez que confirmo que su compañero ya se habría marchado y no representaba un peligro, miro hacia todos lados, su desmoronada imagen caía en la desesperación, ¿Itachi habría notado su presencia? ¿Habría notado que lo espiaba? Los pensamientos de Deidara no lo dejaban encontrar la cordura, lo que lo empujo no solo a un mar de dudas, si no a una perturbación exagerada.

Rápidamente se quito la ropa y se lanzo a la catarata, se hundió para luego salir y frotar rudamente su cara - _Que complicado se había vuelto todo_ - pensó mientras disfrutaba sus últimos momentos dentro del agua. Salió igual de rápido, se vistió y ya más tranquilo caminaba hacia su punto de partida con Sasori.

El bosque frondoso le negaba luz al camino y gracias a la brisa que luchaba con el ramaje, lograba nuevamente entras los rayos de luz entre los árboles y ramas selváticas. Deidara contemplaba aquel evento muy dedicada y desveladamente, fijo la mirada entre las hojas que apenas dejaban traspasar la luz, esta acción le causaba relajo, de alguna manera sentía avenencia, sin embargo no duro mucho, ya que una ilustre sensación tenso bruscamente su cuerpo para acto siguiente escuchar una voz, en la nada del bosque, la cual lo hizo estremecer imperdonablemente.

- ¿Qué hacías espiándome?

Tras a ver recibido ese impacto estremecedor, bajo rápidamente su mirada para encontrarse con los inertes ojos del Uchiha… Este se hallaba sin una pisca de expresión, el rubio la necesitaba, para por lo menos determinar en qué situación se encontraba y que tan grave seria… Excusarse era fácil, lo difícil era que Itachi le creyera. Su expresión empezó a proceder de una manera indiferente, reflejo una desganada sonrisa partida, eso tal vez lo ayudaría. Sin embargo el Uchiha seguía allí, sin reflejar ninguna emoción, en medio del camino y esperando una respuesta que Deidara sin duda no encontraba responder.

- Ehh… Yo…

* * *

Abkjfvhbwalhvbrtf lo siento…. Me pongo en su lugar y odiaría a la autora por dejarme una intriga así… Créanme o.o yo estoy igual que ustedes… ¿Qué carajo se le va a ocurrir a esta pana? U.u esperemos que Umineko saque lo peor de Itachi, ¡Digo! Lo mejor de Itachi xDDD… Pídanme ¡ROMANCE, ROMANCE! xD a ver si mi cerebro lo procesa y deja de mandarle tanto terror a mis ideas.

Espero que les haya gustado…

Matta nee


	4. Mi enemigo, El conejo

Hola chicas… Espero y estén súper bien. Mil disculpa, ¡me he tomado como dos semanas para actualizar! Es que tuve que escribir 35 páginas de un fanfics que debo regalar, luego estaba cansada (Ya que durante el desarrollo del Fic casi ni dormí) y ya a la final se me había perdido la inspiración xD pero vale resaltar que nunca deje de pensar en –Bondad Lunar- y mas de una vez intente terminar el capitulo, sin lograr grandes cosas… Hasta que anoche, viendo ClayMore se me ocurrió lo que escribiría, y exactamente a las 3am comencé a escribir saliendo lo que hoy les dejo Dx.

Espero y les guste…

Agradecimientos *Gaby KIvanov y *Hitch 74 no Danna Gracias chicas...

_Recordando… Los personajes empleados en este capítulo son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Mi enemigo, "El conejo"

.-.-.

Itachi seguía allí, indolente en esperando de una respuesta que aun Deidara no había meditado de forma excusable. El rubio se cruzo de brazos y delibero aburrimiento, retomo la vía y con semblante indiferente comenzó a caminar.

- No te espiaba. Hm…

Continúo marchando, acercándose aun más al Uchiha. Itachi lo siguió con la mirada, cosa que incomodo al rubio.

El azabache espero que este se aproximara y se cruzó en su camino, discierno sus ojos azules de manera desafiante. Deidara se estremeció, el arte de Itachi era sublime, el tenerlo tan cerca lo forjaba hipnotizador y aun más pulcro para su propio concepto de arte. Sin embargo un sentimiento nervioso invadió su cuerpo, lo expreso de manera muy evidente. Empezó a sudar frio para luego fruncir el seño como encubriendo tal emoción.

El Uchiha sintió su nerviosismo, tanto que Deidara pudo advertir una sonrisa partida que comenzaba a mostrarse sádica.

- La próxima vez que lo hagas… _**(Silencio tenebroso)**_ ¡Te matare!

El rubio abrió sus ojos a la vez que se reflejaban temblorosos. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de sus compañeros, Itachi los busco con la mirada, dio la media vuelta e intento irse, no antes sin escuchar el carismático Hm… de Deidara.

.-.-.

El día trascurrió con todo en su lugar, al culminar y después de un detenido informe, Deidara se dispuso a ir a descansar a su habitación. Vacilo por los pacillos, después de todo la meta era no ser detectado. Al adentrar en ella, intento conciliar el sueño, el casación era enorme pero la concentración poca. La imagen del Uchiha retumbaba su mente, las contradicciones querían llegar a su fin. Tenía dos posibilidades, Odiarlo o… Allí estaba la inquietud. Tratando de aclarecer su mente, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y dio una ojeada a la ventana – _La luna radiante como siempre_ – Rumió mientras se levantaba para emerger de aquel lugar.

Caminó por los pacillos, noto el silencio y la soledad que en ellos habitaba, eso le proporciono un profundo alivio. Salió y al encontrarse con el exterior, busco un lugar para reposar, sin mucha suerte, ya que ninguno era de su agrado. Anduvo unos cinco minutos hasta encontrar a la raíz de un árbol a Itachi. Quiso pasar por desapercibido pero fue imposible ser inadvertido por aquellos ágiles ojos.

El chico frunció el seño mientras recordaba – _La próxima vez que lo hagas… __**(Silencio tenebroso)**__ ¡Te matare!_ – Morir por espiar no era nada artístico, así que camino hacia el, cómo quien no quiere la cosa, se sentó a su lado y fijo su mirada en el cielo.

El Uchiha extrañado, le miro de reojo para finiquitar siendo indiferente a su presencia. Ambos miraron inconmoviblemente a la luna. Deidara no era de esos que se regocijaban en el silencio, pero ese caso le era cómodo, de alguna manera Sasori había influido para ayudarlo a soportar tal manera de pasar el tiempo.

El rubio suspiro a la vez que recogió sus piernas, apoyo uno de sus brazos en ellos a la vez que la otro comenzó a jugar con una flor que se encontraba radiando belleza justo en medio de los dos.

Itachi no pudo ignorar su acción, así que lo contemplo por un buen rato, luego subió su mirada hasta encontrar aquellos apagados ojos, se tornaban tan tristes… En seguida quito su mirada de ellos, una sensación de curiosidad invadió sus movimiento, nada que él no lograra controlar.

Marcho otro extenso tiempo, ambos intentaron acomodar su posición, en eso sus manos se encontraron, Deidara reacciono de manera sorpresiva pero el Uchiha rápidamente intento encontrar su mirada y advertir algún tipo de amenaza. El mutismo comenzó a tornarse algo desesperante. El frio no ayudo, lo que hizo que Deidara se estremeciera. Recogió su mano y abrazo sus piernas. La desesperación lo inundo pero el azabache lo saco de su tormento, ya que este se levanto rudamente.

- Vamos…

Deidara no lograba entender a donde y sinceramente eso de seguir órdenes no iba con él, menos las disposiciones del Uchiha, la línea de la cordura lo dejo por unos instantes, lo que le hizo pensar – _¿Qué tanto pasara si le sigo?_ – Se supone que se había tornado un misterio para él, lo lógico era dar rienda suelta y experimentar hasta donde llegaría todo aquello – _La vida es transitoria, es lo que la hace hermosa_ – Recapacitó mientras se levantaba para limpiar su capa y seguirle.

Caminaron hacia el bosque, la vía le era familiar, no lograba dar explicación a tal acontecimiento, pero sostenía que era mejor vivirlo, a agregar más certidumbre a sus pensamientos. Mientras andaban, Deidara no lograba evitar mirarlo con asombro e Itachi lo percibía, al igual que un rayito de curiosidad que a medida que avanzaban crecía más y más en sus azulados ojos.

Al llegar a su destino, estaba aquella cascada iluminada por la luna, había algunos animales haciendo sonidos propios de la noche, pero ellos poco les importo, tomando en cuenta las posiciones en las que estaban. Un Uchiha intentando dar respuesta a lo que instintivamente hacia y un Deidara alternando explicar que cojones hacia siguiéndole el juego al joven.

Sin embargo, el silencio, que ya a medida que avanzaban los minutos se hacían intolerable, fue cortado con palabras llenas de indiferencia y frialdad.

- Es un buen lugar.

El rubio sintió alivio, no solo porque el azabache finalmente había roto el hielo, si no porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, que hacer o que carajos pensar, la ociosidad de seguir algo extraño e inusual, definitivamente no tenían palabras. Sin embargo lo mejor y más seguro forma de actuar era con indiferencia a la rareza del momento. Así que respondió con naturalidad.

- Si… El diseño de esta cascada es bastante artística, ¡Tanto! Que fácilmente podría destruirla hm…

Itachi le miro de forma malintencionada, frunció el seño y expreso una pequeña sonrisa partida a la vez que dirigía su mirada al reflejo de la luna en el agua.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos y mirando a la nada, el Uchiha concluyo el momento diciendo lo que se suponía, daría fin a las perturbaciones pensantes del rubio…

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

El chico miro bruscamente la cara de su camarada, la sorpresa no le cabía en la cara, ¿Realmente le interesaba como se sentía él? O mejor dicho ¿Seriamente le incumbe algo?, lo que logro que Itachi volviera a sonreír, esta vez de manera burlesca tras el asombro de su compañero, decidió no esperar respuesta y se dispuso a levantarse.

Mientras, en la desordenada cabeza del rubio, se manifestaban cada vez, mas preguntas, muchas sin sentido, lo que de la nada algún tipo de sentido común escondido en su pequeño cerebro, exclamo – _"Tierra llamando a Deidara"_ – Este fino hilo pensante que cruzo su mente lo hizo irritar, la pregunta más retomada en sus pensamientos era - _¿Por qué cojones me pongo así ante el maldito Uchiha?_ – Obvio el ingenuo chico superflat ignoraba que poco a poco su odio se convertía en… En algo que aun no se le daba nombre, pero era extremadamente confuso e irritante.

El caso fue que, mientras el Uchiha se levantaba, Deidara expreso un renombrado "Hm" seguido de berrinche, miradas esquinantes y brazos cruzados, cosa que de alguna manera divertía a la comadreja.

La realidad que los envolvía dio señal y regresando a ella el Uchiha exclamo.

Vamos… Es tarde.

Ambos caminaron de regreso, uno exactamente al lado del otro. Deidara iba con sus brazos cruzados apoyados en su nuca, mientras, Itachi caminaba en modo característico de él.

.-.-.

Unos días después….

.-.-.

El calor estaba amenazador en la guarida de los Akatsuki. La brisa se negaba a la cooperación y lo peor era la soledad, no estaba Hidan para molestar, Kakuzu y sus interminables cálculos, Kisame y su aura húmeda, Itachi y su resplandeciente imagen y lo peor es que ese día… Ese preciso día, le tocaba a Sasori ir a realizar "Sus cosas", cosas que Deidara no podía saber y que él debía realizar exclusivamente solo.

- Hm…

Los quejidos de Deidara se escuchaban por doquier, ya había hecho muchas figuras de arcillas que por cierto, numerosas habían explotado por ocio. Luego comió bakudan, descanso, camino por el bosque, volvió a descansar y ya, el contenerse a molestar a alguien, lo estaba descontrolando.

Camino hacia el único lugar donde podía conciliar la calma, anduvo deprimidamente hacia la cascada, el sonido del agua empezó a ser auscultado, cosa que lo emociono.

…

El lugar estaba soleado, fresco y sigiloso. Los arboles dejaban caer sus hojas, lo que embellecía el lugar.

De la nada, un conejo asustado salió de los arbustos, era blanco con expresión cansada, inmediatamente, se vio salir de la misma, un loco e idiota chico gritón, casi se lograba jurar que persiguiendo al pobre animal, vale destacar que el joven desnudo tenia mirada asechadora, sus brazos se movían de una lado a otro, brinco por el aire a la vez que su cabello se movía estilo tarzan.

- ¡Te atrapareeeee!

Para acto siguiente caer muy divertidamente en el agua.

Era increíble; pero así solía divertirse el amante del arte superflat. Deidara salió de las profundas aguas para tomar una cantidad exagerada de aire y exhalarlo a la vez que nadaba de un lado a otro.

Pasado algún tiempo y nuevamente exhausto, el chico se dispuso a caminar hacia la raíz de un árbol y tumbarse a dormir. Esta vez logro profundizar el sueño, tanto, que empezó a tener pesadillas…

"_**Era un conejo, un conejo blanco de ojos rojos que lo perseguía desenfrenadamente por el bosque. Deidara le ataco varias veces con su Jutso de arcilla **__- ¡Katsu! – __**Pero nada funcionaba, luego hizo un clon de arcilla pero el maldito animal era veloz y astuto, así que dejo al clon y lo siguió a él, obvio el clon acosó al animal y Deidara volvió a gritar **__- ¡Katsu! – __**Nada… El conejo seguía intacto. Utilizo su Jutsu de la ocultación como un topo, claro, sin lograr grandes resultados. El conejo era muy sagaz. El chico ya sin grandes ideas y poca arcilla, comenzó a gritar por sus tres bocas"**_

Ya, desesperado y gritando. Itachi entendió que era hora de despertarlo, un recóndito golpe en la cabeza sería suficiente.

- ¡Despierta!

El chico se encontraba moviendo piernas y brazos, lo cual hacia que sudara más de lo normal. El Uchiha pudo notarlo con exagerada facilidad, ya que este se encontraba solo con su ropa interior y las gotas de sudor empapaban todo su cuerpo.

Deidara, tras su excedido golpe, sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza, seguido de un frio incontrolable.

- ¡AAaauuchh!

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ya estaba de noche y el frio le ganaba la guerra gracias a su escasa ropa. Una vez, sentado, despertado y atento a las condiciones. Un sonrojo se adueño de su cara. Se encontraba casi desnudo, haciendo un acto patéticamente estúpido y temblando de frio. El Uchiha, que poco entendía las circunstancias, solo se mantenía justo a su lado, aun con la posición de "fui yo quien te pego" y con rostro poco expresivo.

Un ruido salió de los arbustos que se encontraba justo a la espalda del azabache, este siguió el sonido con su mirada hasta que se percato de que no era nada "grabe", una vez confirmando que no era una presencia maligna, sintió un escalofrió que lo atrajo bruscamente a la mirada azulosa del rubio.

Ojos que vale la pena recalcar estaban en llamas, coloco su puño al frente estilo "Rock Lee" y grito.

- ¡Maldito conejo!

Itachi expreso asombro a la vez que intentaba dar explicación a lo que estaba pasando. Pero el rubio poco chance le dio, ya que este se fue con todo su furia para encima de su nuevo enemigo. "El conejo".

Este acto de alguna manera se enredo, Deidara no logro solificar su acción, el conejo pronto huyo e Itachi, con reflejo de pasmo y una mente totalmente aturdida, no dio chance a esquivar al rubio que ahora se encontraba cayendo justo encima de él.

.-.-.

El momento se tenso, se encontraban juntos, uno encima del otro, sus cuerpos se transmitían calidez. La cara del rubio se encontraba a escasos metros del Uchiha, permitiendo que este fácilmente detallara sus fracciones – _¡Maldito conejo, te odio!_ – Pensó mientras intentaba hacer un ágil movimiento para apartarse del amenazador chico, pero su instinto no le reaccionaba. Trago grueso ante su inútil intento, ya que solo logro quedar más adherido a él. Cercano a sus labios, sus azules ojos no dejaban de mirarlos, se sentía atraídos hacia ellos, el temor que significaba estar así con la comadreja, fue excluida al tiempo que un insaciable deseo por besarlo inundo su cuerpo.

Mientras, Itachi también intento quitárselo de encima, tirarlo a un lado, golpearlo e movilizándolo de por vida o tal vez asesinarlo.

Pero solo eran pensamientos para reconfortar su idea de lo que significaba ser "Itachi", la realidad era totalmente diferente, tenerlo tan cerca, detallando cada tramo de su piel, le daba un tipo inexplicable de satisfacción, sentía su respiración profunda y alterada, su piel suave y desnuda, eso lo disfrutaba.

El joven finalmente busco la mirada de Itachi, esta solo reflejaba incandescencia, indeliberadamente movió su brazo, dirigiendo su mano hacia la mejilla derecha del Uchiha, la intento acariciar pero un temor percibido por su aplastado acompañante, se lo impidió.

- I-Ita…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los mismos labios del azabache. Sus suaves y fríos bezos ahora estaban callándolo y el no encontraba la calma, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus manos se aferraron a las mejillas del Uchiha.

- Itachi…

Logro emitir, el chico le miro para acto siguiente continuar con la trasmisión de fluida pasión…

.

* * *

Chan, Chan… ¿Qué pasara con estos dos? U.u¨ Ni idea… Pero espero y a mi neurona-san se le ocurra algo interesante. Ya… Les di el tan esperado beso entre esta parejita! JUROOOO que tal vez no me tarde en la conti… Y si lo hago es por mera consecuencia de las fechas… Por cierto… ¡Feliz Navidad! O ¡Felices fiestas! Da lo mismo… En fin, chaitoooooo. Hasta el próximo capítulo :)

Por cierto... Fui invitada para el cuarto reto "Un mes con ItaDei: Celebremos este día" o.o ando sin Internet pero suena interesante así que luego pasare. Pasen por el perfil de la anfitriona (en caso de que no les allá llegado) u/1858403/ para que mis lectoras disfruten de otros ItaDei xD


	5. Un encuentro tipo vaqueros

Hola, Holitas, Holotas, Tsunamis y toda la cosa…

Considero que merezco el premio de: "No soy Kakashi-sensei" xDD Porque vengo bien temprano a actualizar. Por suerte no me tropecé ni con gatos negros, ni con ancianas, ni con nada que entorpeciera mi largo camino hasta aquí.

Feliz Año nuevo 2013 *w*

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen… Son de Kishimoto ¬¬ al cual ando pensando _muy seriamente_ robar.

/:/:/:/

* * *

-Un encuentro tipo vaqueros-

.

..

…

Un beso...

Deidara disimuladamente se peñizco, un interno –_Auchhh_– lo sacudió, entendió que finalmente estaba compartiendo algo más que un sueño, la misma organización o la mesa a la hora de comer con el Uchiha, el cual estaba justo debajo, sosteniéndolo en un fino y "ahora" largo contacto. Proyecto hacer más de lo que `no hacia´ en ese momento.

…Como quien dice: "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele".

Cuando sin duda iba a darle rienda suelta al momento y unirse a las campanitas que resoplaban de fondo. El Uchiha detuvo la reciprocidad, sutilmente aparto el cuerpo del rubio, se levanto, limpio su ropita y se marcho. Claro… antes de tal majestuosa y sabía acción, le miro con grandeza, algo así como: "_No ha pasado nada, calla y olvídalo_". Itachi termino su momento confusamente triunfal al darse la espalda e irse, perdiéndose entre las sobrias sombras de la noche.

Deidara muy a su pesar se levanto y trato de mirar hacia los lados – _Si veo al maldito conejo… Si lo veo… Ashhhh es que si lo veo. Yo… Yo lo voy a… ¡LO MATO!_ – Recapacitó a la vez que recogía su ropa. Finalmente termino colocándosela.

Oh vamos… Se acababa de besar con el Uchiha y aun andaba pensando en "conejos", era tan infantil e idiota. Se dispuso a caminar en dirección contraria; Repaso unos momentos, "un beso" para luego detenerse y dirigir la mirada por encima de su hombro hacia la senda donde se perdió el azabache.

Trago forzosamente, aun sentía el sabor del chico en su boca. Paso la yema de sus dedos por los labios aun húmedos a la vez que inhalaba alegremente. Dentro de la eterna y perturbada confusión que tenia… Era enteramente "feliz"… ¿Desde cuándo el rubio era inmensamente feliz?

Ahhh sí… Desde el robo del Kinjutsu de su aldea. Pero eso ya era otra cosa, nada comparado con besar a aquel hombre y no solo ese `contacto´, si no que había ejercitado la intensidad de su pasión, lo sintió compartido y eso le hizo sentirse grande.

Tomo la caminata con seriedad y rapidez al mismo lapso que "_trataba_" de superar un beso, uno fragmentado y con sabores incluidos. Hizo una torpe lista mental.

-Beso.

-Itachi.

-Hombre.

-Deidara.

-Sasori…

¡Momento!... ¿Sasori?

Se escuchaba a lo lejos los gruesos, molestos e irritantes llamados de Sasori. Comprendió que ya estaba cerca y que una lista mental estaba a punto de caducar.

.-.-.

Valía la pena resaltar que después de tal nochecita, lo último que deseaba el rubio era encontrarse con el Uchiha. Caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos, en su habitación practicaba el jutso de trasparencia - _¿Existirá?_ - No se sabía… Pero era un excelente momento para descubrirlo – _Si Shippo y Sango lo lograron, pues el también…_ – Tras una semana de pensar e idear una manera de crear el bendito Jutsu, por suerte, jamás se encontró al "actualmente" innombrable con palabras pero descomunalmente pensado, Uchiha.

-Sasori era el más privilegiado de todos. Deidara tenía días sin hablar de más, no lo molestaba, al llegar se dirigía directamente a su habitación y una vez allí, se disponía a estar hasta que fuera muy necesario salir-.

Si el marionetista hubiera sabido que la causa de tal actitud era por el Uchiha, de seguro le roba la cedula al mismo y cuando el rubio decidiera activar su personalidad molesta, el solamente le enseñaba la equivalente en manera de amenaza y ya todo retomaría su nuevo y pacifico cause. Bueno, lo de pacifico solo para el… Porque Itachi, seguía siendo Itachi (_Difícil de perturbar, el solo seguía siendo él y disfrutando de la alteración que causaba en su compañero_) y Deidara brillaba por su ausencia (_Sin tomarlo literal..._). Pero por suerte nadie más que esos dos sabían la historia y así sin duda continuaría hasta los finales de sus tiempos.

.-.-.

Era ya media noche, muchos se preguntaban: ¿En qué momento come Deidara?

…Ahí estaba la respuesta…

El chico a media noche… Almorzaba y cenaba, todo en una bien vigorizada comida, también se llevaba algo para luego desayunar. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo aguantaría vivir así, pero era necesario en ese preciso período, toda estrategia que evitara al moreno era bien recibida.

Una vez elaborado su alimenticio plan. Se dirigió en puntillas por el pasillo; Escucho vagamente unos pasos, mentalmente dijo tres veces: _Rayos, rayos, rayos_… Una gotita de sudor bajo por su rostro y casi pudo jurar que se iba riendo de su catastrófica cara.

Si por casualidades horribles de la vida, era el Uchiha, el sin dudar, en sustitución del conejo, asesinaría a la autora de este Fanfic (Que en esta historia alterna seria el destino).

Se lanzo contra la pared y de tener absurdos mecanismo de camuflajes, estilo Konohamaru, lo fuera sacado en ese mismísimo instante.

Logro ver la sombra… Y por la estatura pudo deducir que era…

Oh no, era el… Su más grande terror, se dijo así mismo: _"Mi mismo, tapa tus ojos"… El sin duda te vera, pero vamos… Mientras tú, no le mires… Todo estará relativamente en su lugar._

Itachi se acerco pausadamente. Deidara poso de manera tranquila… Aunque estaba extraordinariamente lleno por la comida ya consumida, comenzó a mordisquear una manzana que llevaba como refuerzos para el desayuno. Vale recordar, que todo eso lo realizo recostado de la pared, muy al estilo de Ryuk.

Eso muchos lo verían como un acto sin sentido, pero en la imaginación de Deidara, se imaginaba con un semblante normal y tranquilo. Además… ¿Quien no come manzana recostado de la pared a media noche? _Deidara no entendía el sarcasmo de su inconsciente… Así que esa idea le pareció totalmente cuerda._

El Uchiha se poso justo a su altura, sin darle el frente, sonrió ante tal imagen tan evidente, le miro de reojo a la vez que decía.

- Sígueme… Es necesario hablar.

Deidara -_Como siempre_- Disimulo con un "_Hmp…"_ El Uchiha estaba loco si creía que el seguiría sus ordenes… (_Se engañaba con una actitud desafiante, cuando realmente bastaba con ciertas acciones de aquel hombre para ya tenerlo comiendo de su mano_) Pero en fin… En su mente trato de encubrirse, cuestionando todo lo anterior con una escusa respetable: Escucharía alguna cosa respecto a "eso" que paso y que debía de a ver olvidado hace ya bastantico. Así que se negaba a escuchar algo referente a ` eso´.

Itachi retomo los pasos… Dejándolo congruentemente atrasado.

El rubio en su ahogado grito de desesperación, pensó que lo más lógico era: Caminar en dirección contraria y encerrarse en su cuarto. Si Itachi lo perseguía y hacia un escándalo por el mero hecho de no seguir sus deseos o sentirse humillantemente ignorado, entonces todo Akatuski saldría a ver qué pasa y le tocaría dar explicaciones… ¿Se arriesgaría a tal evento?

De eso pasar… Tocaba inventar algo y el no tenía pinta de ser tan creativo para una mentira, tampoco certificaba que tuviera confianza en alguien más que no fuera él, El gran Uchiha. O sea, partiendo de la posibilidad de que el propio artista contara lo sucedido, todo en modo de defensa ante cualquier tipo de agresión no controlada por el mismo.

…_El solo imaginarse el gran chisme circular por el firmamento, le daba escalofrió…_

No… Eso sería un chisme para toda la vida, una mancha en el libro (Ya negro) de los Uchiha.

Si veían a Itachi en la calle susurrarían – _Míralo, quien pensaría que haría `eso´ –_ Deidara rio internamente, la incomodidad del tipito lo entusiasmaba. Pero la contra parte sí que era molesto, imaginar al grupo de fans que Itachi poseía, detrás de él, gritándole maldito roba `eso´. (Si… El no quería pensar ya en el beso, así que le dio como nombre "ESO".)

En fin… Deidara retomo el camino para su habitación pausadamente, no sabía desde cuando… Pero era el Rey de la discreción, tanto, que Itachi apenas sintió que sus pasos iban en dirección contraria. Pero El Uchiha es el Uchiha y nada se le escapa. Así que se detuvo, se voltio quedando justo de frente a la espalda prófuga del rubio, para finiquitar con mirada altamente peligrosa.

Deidara tenía boca en sus manos y dio gracias a Kishimoto el no a verle agregado par de ojos a su espalda. Ya que el simple hecho de sentir la pesadez que le advertía voltear, lo hacía temblar controladamente.

Mentalmente se acomodo los pantalones para acto siguiente enfrentar la mirada matadora de su contrincante. En su retorcida mente, traslado la escena a la época de vaqueros e imagino como Itachi con su coqueto sombrero y después de escupir a un lado, sacaba su pistola y disparaba directo a su frente.

Luego… Continuo financiando como el chico descubría sus profundos pensamientos, seguro el dispararía primero, conociendo la precisión de sus ataques, vio y sintió el disparo en la cara, percibió la sangre junto con unas letricas negras salir del hoyito causado por la bala. Que obvio al caer al suelo dejaron evidentemente un nombre a la luz.

…Itachi…

Pensó en voz alta y expreso un irritante Hmp y unas mejillitas sonrojaditas (_Odio estar envuelto en tantos diminutivos pero aun así continuo con su infierno ilusorio_)…

Ignorando todo lo que a su vista estaba pasando, dejo que el hombrecito a su fachada se acercara expuestamente.

Para ya darle fin a todo lo que no fuera real, parpadeo dos veces… Eso le ayudo a encontrar nuevamente al Uchiha asechándolo de manera visual, solo se enfoco en sus labios y la manera tan atrayente con la que decía:

- Aquí… Allá… Donde quieras.

El se dispuso a caminar a la recamara de su compañero… Deidara solo dio la media vuelta, deseo no a ver nacido y se dispuso a seguir con su debida distancia. Así no mas, tanto terror para ceder como niño bueno. Quitándole delicadamente el papel a Tobi. _("Tobi es un niño bueno"). _

…_Ya se había comportado lo suficientemente cobarde, como para seguir con el papelito, se prometió celulosamente (Porque ya hasta la mente le andaba fallando) que no escaparía más del Uchiha y enfrentaría todos sus temores, aunque esos "todos" se resumieran en el… _

Entraron en la habitación, Deidara juzgó que su presión arterial estaba más que mal y desde atrás le lanzo una mirada asesina al Uchiha… Así que se sentó en la cama a la vez que miraba a su compañero aun de espalda y perdido en la oscura vista que permitía ver la ventana enrejada de su habitación.

Dio la vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta y pasó seguro, (_Tobi tenía la manía de entrar sin preguntar y aunque era de madrugada, no se arriesgaría a ser encontrado en actos poco usuales entre hombres_).

Camino hacia el rubio y sin respetar los espacios personales se acerco como para crear más presión en su ya bien asustado compañero. La mirada era profunda y su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre.

El chico tartamudeo unas palabras que jamás salieron. Frunció su Hmp… Y se cruzo de brazos expresando evidente berrinche, luego desvió su mirada y se puso a mirar desde su posición a la ventana_._

Itachi tomo su mentón y acaricio sus labios con los suyos en un intento de atrapar su atención. Era más que evidente que odiaba ser ignorado.

La cara actuadamente despreocupada del Artista paso a ser un perfil idiotizado con las secuelas del placer a flor de piel, las mejillas rojas y los ojos a punto de salir de su órbita, eso dio el toque final al evento provocado por el Uchiha.

"_Itachi si que sabia ser impredecible"_

El Uchiha se despego lo suficiente como para dejarlo anhelante de mas, contemplo la facha de su compañero y sonrió de manera complacida, como prediciendo algo.

- Aparentemente solo en este lenguaje te expresas muy bien…

La fisonomía idiotizada de placer que sostenía Deidara, se transformo en notoria palidez con mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

- Y-Yo…

EL Uchiha era sádico en todos los niveles posibles, pero le ahorraba las torpes excusas a Deidara y eso, de alguna manera, Deidara lo agradecía enormemente. _Como llego a pensar una vez: "El no contaba con la lógica para dar entendimiento ante tal ociosidad"._

Itachi lo beso en una evidente acción para provocar al chico, Deidara había besado un par de veces pero nunca con tal intensidad y si el, solo intentaba provocarlo, entonces estaba sobre actuando, porque lograba más que eso...

Tomo sus mejillas en un fallido intento de jalarlo hacia la alianza de sus cuerpos, Itachi se detuvo bruscamente para no complacer a su amigo, sin embargo Deidara ahora se encontraba completamente acostado e Itachi encima de manera superficial, lo único que los separaba eran los brazos del moreno apoyados en la cama. Despego su unión y de manera aun más cruel le dijo:

- Tomare todo esto como un si…

- ¿S-si? (_Entre pequeños susurros_)

- Si… Puedo confirmar que logro hacer lo que desee contigo.

Deidara se sintió estúpido, usado e intento recoger cierto odio olvidado unos capítulos atrás. El Uchiha por su parte solo sonreía de manera divertida.

El rubio aparto a su compañero y se levanto, dándole la espalda mientras apoyaba su mano en la pares, realmente se sentía furioso y el Uchiha claramente pudo percibir algo de eso.

- Te equivocas… Aquí no ha pasado nada que yo no allá querido.

Si Itachi intentaba saber que sentía Deidara, con esa clara confesión todo estaba más que dicho. Sin embargo lo divertido del asunto era tener al rubio sumido en pequeñas frustraciones, perturbaciones y hasta evidentes temores. De lo contrario… Ya no se tornaría recreativo para Itachi.

El Uchiha se dispuso a acabar con sus distancias prolongadas tomándolo fuertemente por la cintura, aprovechando la posición del rubio. Tomo sus caderas con una de sus manos y la apretó fuertemente contra su bien dotada intimidad, luego con la mano libre lo tomo por el cuello y lo deleito con pequeños mordiscos en su oreja.

Deidara sintió estremecimiento hasta en los huesos, luego quiso desechar su decencia y tomar al Uchiha para satisfacer todos sus deseos reprimidos. Su agitación se acelero, dejo escapar algunos gemidos. Itachi entrecerró sus ojos, el solo oírlo le causaba placer, suspiro y luego paso su lengua por su cuello para finiquitar diciendo:

- Entonces no tendré límites…

…

..

.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW… Si que esta largo este capítulo o.o MEREZCO DOBLES REVIEWS por eso. (OO)

_Llego temprano a actualizar y de paso… Dejo un capitulo largo y con muchas emociones xDD. _

Niñas… Dos capítulos más y creo que damos por terminado este Fanfics… Todo dependerá de cuanto me tarde en idearle un final T_T (Uno sin tanto terror xD, porque de que tengo algunos… los tengo.)

**OKEY algunas aclaraciones: **

_**Shippo y Sango**_ son unos personajes del Anime, Inuyasha… Existe un capitulo donde Shippo utiliza sus poderes demoniacos para ser invisible lográndolo por unos pequeños minutos. El con su poder logra también colocar a Sango transparente (Este capítulo es extremadamente cómico).

_**Ryuk**_ es un personaje del Anime, Death Note en el cual es el dueño del Death Note utilizado por uno de los personajes principales, Light. Ryuk suele andar comiendo manzanas.

Creo que esto es todo… Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… No olviden dejarme Reviews (OO) y decirme que tal les pareció este encuentro tipo vaqueros xD.

_**Matta nee**_


	6. Toby, el salvador de los puerquitos

Buenas… Buenas….

Gracias por sus Review chicas (oo) son tan amables… Y para los que leen y no dejan: _**Prepárense esta noche**_ (Umineko se vengara).

…

Okey… Es el capítulo más inútil, idiota e inservible que he escrito xDD. Es que no se me ocurrió nada decente, solo tengo inspiración para el final, así que deje esta sección para escribir una serie de estupideces protagonizadas por Tobi. (**Ojo, en este capítulo aun se mantiene como**: _"Tobi es un buen niño"_)

Pues… Como se los advertí en el capitulo pasado, este sería el antepenúltimo capitulo de este Fanfics. A pesar de a ver sido, originalmente un Oneshop, creo que salió pasable xD (Ignorando este capis). El próximo, juro que será mejor, será épico (oo) será el final xDDDD.

Aquí les dejo esta mamarrachada, loca e idiota cosa que ideo mi estropeada Neurona-san.

/-/-/

* * *

Tobi, el salvador de los puerquitos

.

..

…

–_**Entonces no tendré límites**_– El Rubio se lo repaso una y otra vez, incluyendo la vocecita orgásmica con que Itachi se expreso. Sin embargo lo perturbador del asunto era el verdadero significado que escondían esas palabras, arrugo un poco la cara en expresión de: _Sarna con gusto no pica, y si pica no mortifica, _o eso prefería creer…

El Uchiha había mantenido restrinjas, eso sí era algo forzosamente creíble, claro, partiendo de todo los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hasta entonces.

Si precedentemente asumía limites y ahora no los asume, Deidara se tenía que sentir más que aterrado, como solía decir: "_Al tigre hay que temerle por sus garras"…_

Se despojo de todo pensamiento para adjudicarse al interesante momento.

Ya, dándole total atención a los suspiros del Uchiha justo a su oído y entregándose en cuerpo y alma al instante que se estaba desarrollando. Pensó solo en las sensaciones apreciadas y en las que deseaba concebir.

Se dio la vuelta, soltando todo tipo de agarre por parte del moreno. Itachi entro en transe y se quedo perplejo ante la imagen seductora de un Deidara que se encimaba, el cual hizo un sugestivo inicio, soltando su cabello, despojando su ropa y dirigiéndose sutilmente, sin soltar la mirada de su compañero, hacia su pecho, se acurruco en él a la vez que tomaba sus mejillas con fuerza, comenzó un eterno beso que dio desencadenamiento a los deseos voraces que ahora los componían.

Los gemidos de satisfacción fueron el inicio de la complacencia total de sus cuerpos y lo que quedaba de noche fue esfumada en un profundo y último grito de placer, para así posicionar cada uno, una colocación compartida que los llevaría a un formidable sueño.

Ambos disfrutaban de dormir acoplados, sentirse uno al otro, compartiendo más que sensaciones, destruyendo toda soledad, sintiéndose dueños uno del otro y entregándose a una efímera paz.

.-.-.

Después de un sol que los sorprendió por el sur, Itachi fue el primero que abrió sus ojos, miro al rubio con una típica contemplación impasible, regocijándose en ciertos recuerdos calientes, que le ayudaban a enmarcar cada tramo de la piel desnuda de su camarada. Dio una pequeña sonrisita corrompida e inicio su preparativo para salir como si nada de la habitación.

Deidara por su parte y tras pequeños soniditos que ocasiono el Uchiha, bostezo a la vez que estiraba los brazos, se espabilo dirigiendo los puños hacia sus ojos en un intento de frotarlos.

- Itachi…

Emitió mientras aun se encontraba arrollado entre las sabanas. El Uchiha aun se encontraba desnudo, de espalda y encorvado, dejando a la vista un perfecto y excitante panorama, revoloteaba toda la ropa tirada en el piso, en identificación de sus prendas.

El rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo detalladamente y con semblante divertido.

Itachi al escuchar su nombre entre susurros, miro de reojo por encima del hombro a su compañero, aun posado en la cama, se sonrojo un poco al encontrar picardía en su mirada. Frunció el seño y volteando los ojos le respondió muy fríamente.

- Bueno días…

Itachi se enderezo y medito un poco su situación penetrando su mirada en la pared, aun de espaldas al rubio, ya con su ropa en las manos se empezó a vestir sin dejar al espectáculo su frente.

Deidara se mostraba tranquilo, feliz y hasta carecía de respeto ante el Uchiha, eso irritaba a Itachi, lo interesante de todo su "juego" era la sensación sádica que causaban sus encuentros con en el. El rubio se levanto sin una pizca de pudor, dejándose ver hasta el área donde la luz no alcanzaba advertir…

Camino hacia la ventana, en su paso, se topo con las frutas que unas horas antes cogió para desayunar, se recostó del marco, mordisqueo la frutica y penetro su mirada en el cielo. Itachi siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, su baile al caminar y la manera en que "todo" lo movible se zarandeaba… Le causaba sonrojo.

- Hace un lindo día…

El rubio buscaba conversación, de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo y encontraba sonrojo e inexpresion en el rostro del Uchiha.

Itachi silencioso se termino de vestir, detallo por última vez el cuerpo desnudo de Deidara para finiquitar diciendo…

- Debo irme, antes de que alguien note que pase la noche aquí.

Deidara dejo de mascar, cambio su semblante tranquilo a uno serio y atentamente lo escucho, luego asintió y se cuestiono si debía actuar tan natural después de a ver vivido tal situación y no tanto las circunstancias como tal, si no el personaje con que el contexto se había desarrollado, tal vez estaba jugando con fuego y el solo disfrutaba de unas quemaduras que al final le podrían ser mortales.

El Uchiha se sintió mejor ante el cambio de fisonomía que expreso su compañero, significaba que estaba entendiendo el terreno en el que estaba jugando, eso sin duda lo hacía sentir que aun tenía el control o mejor dicho, le recordaba que lo tenía, se alegro tanto ante ello que antes de salir de la habitación, le guiño el ojo de manera muy Itachista... Deidara no supo como sentirse ante eso, así que solo espabilo, arrugo la nariz y luego sonrió, como expresando pena ajena.

.-.-.

…_Luego de un día normal en Akatsuki…_

Tras una larga jornada… Deidara y Tobi se encontraban en la cocina de la guarida peleando por quien aria la cena, Hidan estaba viendo casi inmóvil la tele, ya que pasaban un documental en Discovery sobre los tipos de religión, sonreía desjuiciadamente, en ciertos momentos gritaba de manera rarita y luego llevaba sus manos a la boca para tapar su asombro. A un costado del mismo, se encontraba Sasori, cuestionando la sexualidad de Hidan e ignorando los gritos de los dos que se encontraban discutiendo en la cocina.

- Tobi quiere hacer la cena, Deidara-sempai.

- Tú no sabes cocinar, hm…

- Claro que si… Como vas a decir que no.

Claro… El solo mirar o escucharlo, era suficiente para saber que en sus manos no se debían dejar algo tan importante como lo era la cena…

- Si te digo que el cerdo es negro, es porque tengo los pelos en la mano. hm…

_Sin duda Tobi no conocía el significado de los refranes_, miro las manos del rubio como comprobando que estaban vacías, con facciones ocultas de terror, un grito femenino y desgarrador, expreso su descontento mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza:

- ¡A Tobi no le gusta el sufrimiento de los cerditos!

Deidara suspiro con fastidio, odio a ver aprovechado el tema de la cena para manifestar su idea, pero inteligentemente lo ignoro y se dirigió a cocinar, este percibió que le seria indiferente, así que corrió y tomo las manos del rubio.

- ¡Sempai! ¿Dónde está el cerdito? ¿Dónde cayeron sus pelos?

Miro con ojos de gato a Deidara y colocando su puño en frente, tipo Rock Lee, dijo en forma de discurso:

- Yo le pegare el pelo, lo curare, le daré comida, le daré amor, me lo llevare a las misiones, lo bañare, lo llevare al médico, lo peinare, lo educare, lo…

La alocución se alargaba, pero el rubio debía preparar todo antes de que la "comida" llegase, activo su sarcasmo y con el mismo tonito con que su compañero dictaba el alegato, el chico continúo la oración diciendo:

- Lo mataremos, lo cortaremos y no los comeremos…

Luego de tragar forzosamente saliva, el joven enmascarado comprendió que existía un cerdito en algún lugar del mundo que agonizaría en manos del rubio y que a toda costa debía de prevenir tal acto brutal. Se coloco en posición de pensador, Deidara lo miro curioso de reojo mientras encendía el fogón. A lo lejos se escucho una puerta, seguido de unos chillidos.

Tobi se preocupo y empezó a mirar hacia la puerta que conducía a la sala.

- Ohh no… ¿Y ahora, quien podrá protegerlo?

Expreso, como esperando que el susodicho animal entrase a la cocina, Kakuzu grito en un evidente acto de hacerse notar.

_ - Ya llego la comida_.

Hidan también grito, pero de la misma forma anomalista que se venía escuchando, Sasori se quejo de la bulla, entre los chillidos del puerco, los de Tobi, la fallida madurez de Deidara, las cosas raritas de Hidan y ahora Kakuzu con semblante heroico, era mucho para el amargado marionetista, solo faltaba que llegase el chapulín colorado y en medio de la sala, gritara su típica frasecita – _Yoo… El chapulín colorado, ¡No contaban con mi astucia!_ – Así que huyo del lugar para evitar presenciar tantos actos enfermizos, temió que fuera contagiado y terminara comportándose de tal manera.

.-.-.

Tobi se encogió de brazos, Deidara se dispuso a caminar a recibir a su compañero y Kakuzu se perdió en el continente estoico en el que se encontraba Hidan. Apretó muy fuerte al cerdo a la vez que rechinaban sus dientes, como intentando liberar las ganas de golpear a su compañero, y todo, por perturbar su visión.

El rubio al escuchar el llanto del puerco experimento apresurarse a buscarlo, pero unas frías y torpes manos tomaron sus hombros, Tobi aprovecho que el chico bajo su guardia y le dio la espalda para tomarlo por sorpresa.

- No permitiré que maten a Puerquis…

Si… Pensó rápidamente en un nombre, si lo tenía, dejaría claro que era parte de la familia Akatsukista, pensó en varios nombres populares: Ton-Ton, Porky, Pumba (Aunque este era más bien un jabalí), Miss Piggy, Piglet, Hamm, Babe, Spider-pig, los cerdos de Angry Birds, Wilbur y hasta P-chan de Ranma. Si que sabía de cerdos… Pero para no acudir al plagio, se dispuso a llamarlo: "Puerquis".

.-.-.

Deidara tras la sorpresa de ser lerdamente arrastrado al piso, cayó sin querer encima del mismo y este aprovecho tal beneficio para atraparlo con sus piernas y brazos, evitando así que fuera por el animalito.

- Soy Tobi, el salvador de los puerquitos, no permitiré que lo ase-si-neeeeeeeeen.

El chico apenas logro articular la última palabra, ya que su compañero en un movimiento rápido se coloco encima y empezó a ahorcarlo.

- Maldido… No vuelvas a tocarme… Te matare…

- To- Tobi e-ss un bu-bu-buen niñoooooo, To-to-to-tobi essss el sal-va-va-dor de los pu-pu-pu-puerquitos.

Tobi dejo de hablar, no solo porque ya no podía, si no porque estaba a un paso de morir, Deidara silenciosamente empezó a disfrutar de su triunfo.

…

El amante del superFlat, sintió pesadamente una mirada en su espalda, una que sin duda reconoció y que le recordó momentos vaquerosos, no entendió a que se debía, pero la respuesta seria encontrada solo si correspondía a ella, una vez que se dejo penetrar por el horror hecho en pupila, se encontró con un Uchiha deliberando furia hasta por los poros.

El chico no entendió de momento, sin embargo, Itachi tenía toda la razón aparente para sentirse así.

Y quien no…

Desde su posición, miro como Deidara se encontraba muy sospechosamente arriba de Tobi, sus caderas estaban exactamente superpuestas en la parte privada de su compañero, sus manos intentando ahorcarlo eran escondidas por su cuerpo, así que no pudo darle a primera vista la lógica al asunto.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen?

Itachi delibero un poco de su furia en la pregunta, mientras Kisame maliciosamente miraba toda la escenita desde atrás del Uchiha… Y para aumentar los malos entendidos, concluyo diciendo.

- La cocina no es para esas cosas chicos.

El Uchiha frunció el seño, Deidara se irrito, Tobi por fin respiro, se escucho otro gritico raro de Hidan, Kakuzu apretó al cerdo y el mismo chillo. En ese momento Sasori iba entrando para _comunicarles algo_, pero al encontrarse con tal escenita, dio disimuladamente un paso que lo condujo a la vuelta y desapareció en el instante.

Deidara se levanto rápido, miro de manera excusaría al Uchiha, dejando ver a un pobre Tobi casi morado en el suelo, Kisame rio y desapareció, Itachi al despejar algún acto de tracción departe del rubio, también se marcho, claro, Deidara seguía traumado por la mirada matadora del azabache, así que le siguió para aclarar el asunto, ya saben: _Cuentas claras, conservan amistades._

Hidan empezó a reír, culminando la paciencia de Kakuzu, así que este soltó a Puerquis y se dirigió a golpear a su camarada. Tobi, que apenas se encontraba recuperándose en el piso, vio pasar al cerdo.

- Puerquis… Corre por tu vida.

Puso ojos de gato y se levanto a seguirle.

- Ve a la luz.

_Recapacito, la luz no era un buen presagio, más bien se suele ver en el túnel hacia la muerte, accidente que para él, estaba ahora más cerca que lejos si seguía sin la protección del "salvador de los puercos", así que rectifico_:

- NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, a la luz no…

Aun corriendo detrás del puerco, continuo gritando.

- Ve a la Libertad… Yo te llevare. Soy yo… El salvador de…

Tropezando con una de las marionetas de Sasori, cayó con la máscara pegada al suelo, rodo y en la aventura, resulto llegar aun mas rápido a donde se encontraba el cerdo.

…

Finalmente alcanzo a Poerquis, lo tomo por la cintura y juntos escaparon.

_Colorín colorado, este puerco se ha salvado…_

* * *

Felicitaciones a los que se aguantaron el capitulo hasta el final xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_**Lo bueno de este capis es la clase sobre los cerditos mas populares de la televisión**_**u****_U**

…Amenazas, compras, ventas, derechos de autor, criticas, atentados, insultos, propuestas, ofensas, TODO, absolutamente todo, déjenmelo en un Review. No tienen que tener cuenta para dejármelo (OO) – (_Eso va para las chicas del grupo ItaxDei del FB)_…

Sin más que decir… Hasta el próximo y ÚLTIMO capítulo xDDD

Matta nee


	7. Fuegos artificiales - I Parte

Hola chicas… Que gustazo que les haya cautivado el capitulo anterior. Realmente no me lo esperaba, ya que según yo estaba malísimo. Me alegro tanto leer sus review y hasta un PM con sugerencias (OO).

_**Mil gracias de verdad.**_

N/A: Bien… A lo que se vino. "Ultimo capituloooo xDDD" o por lo menos eso quise u.u pero resulta que no se pudo… Mientras escribía el final, se extendió tanto que decidí dejarlo en dos partes. Saben… Para no hacer el capitulo tan largo y para dejarlas con la curiosidad xDD Sin mucho BLA BLA…

Aquí les dejo la primera parte del final :3

_**Recordando:**__ Los personajes empleados en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto. _

_.-.-._

* * *

**F**uegos **A**rtificiales – _**I parte**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

Deidara salió rápidamente de la guarida, trato de suponer los pasos de Itachi, pero este no había dejado ni su aroma.

Camino desanimadamente hacia su lugar favorito, _la cascada escondida en el bosque,_ durante el recorrido, recordó un montón de momentos con el Uchiha, instantes que comenzaron en un "_inocente sueño_", claro… De inocente no tenía ni las miradas, ya que estas casi se devoraban, pero en comparación a todo el desenlace que tuvo su historia, esto claramente no fue nada. Un Uchiha jugando con sus deseos, prontamente él, le espiaba de manera divertida, un conejo que lo condujo a un beso "_recuerden… Con sabores incluidos"_, un encuentro particular que sello la unión entre ellos y por último, el maldito Tobi haciéndolo quedar como la "_Manuela de Akatsuki_".

- Maldito Tobi.

Dijo tras un profundo suspiro, el solo imaginar lo que Itachi probablemente estaría pensando sobre lo ocurrido, le hizo arrugar la cara en una evidente expresión de desagrado. Miro el cielo entre las ramas y las hojas de los arboles, sin duda era una linda tarde, después de caminar un tramo más o menos largo, comenzó a escuchar el ruido de la cascada, vaya que sí le relajaba eso, sin embargo fue lo más efímero que había sentido, ya que prontamente se dejo invadir por la preocupación.

Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo subir por sus piernas, tomar sus brazos para acabar estremeciéndolo de terror. El no saber de que era capaz el Uchiha, lo colocaba nuevamente en incertidumbre. Y con los avances que había tenido en tan pocas horas, ya casi su sistema nervioso estaba recuperado.

Luego hizo un movimiento despectivo en sus labios - _¿Realmente Itachi pudo estar celoso?_ – Claro… Eso era lo que le inquietaba, rio descaradamente - _¡Que tonto soy! Como si eso podría pasar… _– De un semblante divertido, paso nuevamente a uno realmente perturbado – _Si es así… Entonces si debo temer más de lo necesario_ – Un Uchiha celoso no solo era una anomalía del tiempo-espacio, era casi un brillante acontecimiento.

Patio una piedrita que obstaculizaba el camino, luego guardo sus manos en los bolsillos, aferro su mirada al suelo y deseo a ver terminado su trabajo como degollador de insectos. (_Ahorcando a Tobi_). Suspiro nuevamente y concreto el viaje llegando a su destino con un agotamiento mental inexplicable.

_Todo estaba tan tranquilo allí…_

Se despojo de su ropa, se soltó el cabello y ya montado en una piedra se lanzo con las piernas abierta, gritando y haciendo agitar no solo su cabello. Dejando a la vista todo lo que significaba "_intimidad_", al parecer todo lo colgante se le movía...

Mientras Deidara estaba en el aire, desenvolviendo su papel favorito, "_como Tarzan_", miro hacia el lugar donde iba a caer, en ese momento un bulto redondo y negro salió del agua, ¡se asusto!, su cara estaba estirada a causa del a sombro, su boca abierta en conjunto con sus ojos y sus manos simpáticas dejando al publico unas manos babeantemente asustadas. Luego ese bulto dejo a la vista unos ojitos negros seguidos de unas ojeras.

Eso le hizo palidecer, esos ojitos miraron hacia arriba con expresión propia del desconcierto, una vez que sus miradas se penetraron, cayó sin decencia ni educación en el agua, moviéndola brutalmente, haciendo que todo se estremeciera. Deidara pasó a formar parte de las profundas aguas e Itachi trago hasta los pececitos que pasaban por causalidad en ese momento.

Rápidamente nado a la superficie, el agua agitada arrastro al Uchiha hacia la orilla, quedando a la altura de su cintura, su cabello no tenia dirección alguna, estaba revuelto como si habían limpiado alguna chimenea con su cabeza, "_al estilo de Bob Patiño_". Luego estaba su cara, con expresión de pocos amigos.

_Deidara sin duda tenía un problema gravísimo allí afuera…_

Salió lentamente, dejo a la vista solo el inicio de sus ojos, su nariz, su boca y todo lo demás, quedo escondido en el agua.

Camino lentamente hacia Itachi, este obviamente lo siguió con su mirada, como esperando que se acercara para fulminarlo con tan solo un vistazo. El rubio temblaba disimuladamente, jamás dejo mostrar más de lo que ya había dejado a la vista, llego un momento en que el nivel del agua lo obligo a caminar casi agachado para poder sostener su escondite.

Una vez que se encontró a escasos metros del Uchiha, este lo miro desde arriba con señales de grandeza y sin expresión evidente, Deidara por su parte le sostuvo la mirada con vergüenza y aun con la boca sumergida, empezó a pedir disculpas, algo que sonó como _– Blobloblo-lobloosierrtoooblobloblo_ – Itachi frunció el seño, dejo ver su puño superficialmente en el agua y lo apretó, esta acción hizo que el agua liberada al exterior saliera con presión y callera entre los ojos de su compañero.

Itachi sonrió complacido ante la imagen de un rubio frotando sus ojos, dejando su cuerpo desnuda a la vista y brincando como cualquier niño berrinchudo. Claramente se dio por bien pagado…

- Ahhhhhhh… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Hm…

- Tú empezaste.

- ¡Fue sin querer! ¡Ni te vi! Hm…

El Uchiha advirtió hasta un puchero en los quejidos de Deidara, este aun frotaba sus ojos y cuando finalmente pudo visualizar lo que tenia al frente, apenas le dio tiempo de respirar, ya que se topo con un gran beso departe del Uchiha. El moreno tenía los ojos entre cerrados, se despego un poco, visualizo los labios de Deidara y finiquito diciendo:

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Apenas logro asentir, tenía ganas de acercarse aun mas y comerle la boca, el efímero beso solo logro despertar ansias que tenia apagadas. "_Benditos deseos que salen en momentos no aptos_". Lo de no apto era solo porque el necesitaba alimentar su orgullo, mostrarse indiferente, "_ya saben_" para aguardas las apariencias de "_posibles_" deseos descontrolado.

Pero de que era el momento, lo era… Estaban solos, desnudos, en una hermosa cascada y con la tarde advirtiendo despedida.

Itachi se hundió, arreglo sumergido su cabello, froto su cara y cuando salió, el rubio lo esperaba listo para comerse sus labios.

Tomo sus mejillas, las atrajo a su rostro, roso sus narices y finalizo repitiendo el acto pero ahora con sus labios.

- Ahora tal vez _**(respiro agitadamente)**_ me sienta mejor…

_Si… Deidara se la pasaba creando un personaje de sí mismo en su mente y otro en su realidad. Era patética la manera en que caía derretido ante la imagen de Itachi._

El Uchiha disimulo una sonrisa, se aventó a él y comenzaron a besarse. Las caricias debajo del agua eran abundantes y excitadas, comenzaron a frotar sus partes íntimas y Deidara utilizo sus manos para darle exuberante placer a su amante.

Itachi intento frustrar varios gemidos, no era como su tipo dejar evidente sus debilidades, sin embargo Deidara lucho hasta que por fin se escucho un profundo suspiro, desgarrador, casi lo llevo a la locura.

- Eso fue mejor que tu silencio.

El moreno se irrito un poco, no le gustaba la vulnerabilidad, tomo ferozmente a su compañero y le demostró los verdaderos dotes de un Uchiha.

_Ahora el que se regocijaba en escuchar gritos, suspiros y gemidos, era un Itachi sádicamente encantador._

.-.-.

La noche estaba pesada, el cansancio causado por "eso" era peor que una misión de cinco días. Ambos caminaron hacia la guarida, uno al lado del otro, casi como imitando momentos pasados.

Deidara solía mirar de reojo a Itachi, lo miraba como acusándolo de su casi, insoportable dolor anal, pero este caminaba con la mirada fija hacia el frente y sin ninguna expresión. Al darse cuenta que su compañero estaba a profundidad, sumergido en su silencio, retomo la mirada al sendero, fija en la ya pronta imagen de su destino.

A lo lejos vislumbraron al marionetista pegando un comunicado a la puerta de la guarida. El mismo escucho los pasos que provenían del bosque, la oscuridad de la noche a simple vista no dejaba descifrar quienes se acercaban, así que se posiciono como en la espera de cualquier cosa…

- ¿Mmm? Son ustedes…

Les miro de forma curiosa – ¿_Y estos_? – Se imagino fugazmente "_Secreto en la montaña_" pero que va… Era el Uchiha… De Deidara cualquier cosa… Pero de la comadreja no. Además, Sasori no era como de mucho pensar e indagar prodigiosamente por alguna idea. Tenemos que recordar que tenía corazón y solo eso, no era como que existiera un cerebro debajo de la cabeza materializada en madera, así que sus límites de lógica, razón y estrategias estaban limitadísimos.

- ¿Qué es eso, Sasori no danna?

El rubio se expreso a la vez que reflejaba relajo y colocaba sus brazos cruzados a reposar en su nuca.

Un comunicado, se supone que debí darlo hace ya un buen rato. Pero gracias al sobresaliente día de idiotas que se desarrollo hoy, tuve que mantenerme lejos, sin tener tiempo de darles la noticia.

Deidara frunció el seño, puso los ojos en blanco y correspondió con un "**Hm**"… Valla que si fue un día molesto. Itachi en ese corto periodo había ya leído tres veces el aviso, analizado y obtenido sus preguntas.

- ¿Mañana día libre?

El rubio leyó en voz alta el aviso, irritando a Sasori y robando una mirada infanticida departe del Uchiha.

_ - ¿MM? ... Se les informa que Akatsuki librara mañana, motivos reservados…. "Disfruten su día libre"… Hm. _

El marionetista se dio la vuelta a la vez que se despedía, luego se dispuso a adentrarse en su escondrijo para descansar.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai!

Se escuchaban los gritos particulares de un enmascarado, los candentes protagonistas de Bondad lunar, se voltearon para encontrarse con un Tobi abrazado de un puerco vestido de…

- ¿Gatubela? Hm… - _Pensó en voz alta Deidara _-

- Hmp… - _Expreso Itachi después de darse la espalda y seguir a Sasori_ -

El rubio dejo salir fuego de sus ojos y luego espero a su compañero preparado para ser -_ultrajado, amordazado y todo lo que termine en ado. __**Ojo, menos besado o violado **__- _Negó con la cabeza a la vez que arrugaba la cara, los chillidos de Puerquis lo estremecieron y entre susurros se dijo – _Maldito cerdo desgraciado_ – trato de buscar al Uchiha con la mirada, pero este hace rato que gozaba de a ver dejado el lugar, Itachi tenía claro su mala interpretación de los eventos ocurridos en la cocina, sin embargo, Tobi si poseía el conocimiento de a ver sentido las caderas del _**tres bocas, **_en la sucia mente del moreno, se imagino a un Tobi frotando su "eso" en la otra "eso" de Deidara y de alguna manera "eso" le hacía querer acabar con el clan de Tobi. (_Ya que el Uchiha era experto en el acto_).

_ohh si… Itachi se imagino acabando con Tobilandia._

_.-.-._

- ¡Maldito Tobi! Que haces con ese ¡CERDOOO! Vestido de Gatubelaaaaaaaa.

Deidara grito desgarradoramente para luego golpearlo con la fuerza de Hércules… Tobi voló por los cielos hasta caer lejos de su camarada, el rubio al verlo por los aire sonrió plácidamente, se sintió grande, fuerte, como quien dice: "_El hermanito menor de Hércules… ¿Hérculito?". _

Tobi dejo salir por el agujerito de su máscara una lagrimota, abrazo a Puerquis, tanto, que le saco el aire.

- Tobi está buscando el atuendo indicado para Puerqui-chan…

_Ah… Ahora era Puerqui-"chan"._

- ¿Atuendo? Hm…

Le miro con curiosidad a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos e ignoraba su patética pose de incomprendido sufrimiento.

- Si… Mañana abra una feria en la aldea que se encuentra a cuarenta minutos por el sur, Tobi va con Puerquis, Kak…

Fue interrumpido por el rubio, mientras este decía en susurros y con fastidio.

- El burro por delante…

Tobi coloco mirada de perrito, Deidara lo percibió perfectamente por el agujero del terror (en la máscara).

- ¿Va un burrito? Oh… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

El Chico suspiro y recalco.

- Continúa ¡Baka!

Se confundió… Pero cumplió órdenes y prosiguió.

- Kakuzu debe cobrar un dinero en ese lugar, luego prometió conseguirle a Hidan una grabación con la segunda parte de un programa llamado: "_Tabú… Tipo de religiones, II parte_", a cambio de sus próximos dos pagos - _**Este choco mejillas con Puerquis en señal de emoción, para luego continuar**_- Abra una competencia de quien posee los pirsing más candentes o en mayor cantidad, así que Pein se inscribió para ganar fama y así popularizar aun mas, el nombre de la organización.

Deidara arqueo una ceja a la vez que Tobi respiraba profundo, estaba gritando y a causa de la emoción, gastaba energía más de lo necesario al hablar.

- Mmm… Continua, Hm… _ - Asentó con interés el rubio a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos._

- Konan dará demostraciones de Origami. Ah claro… También participara Zetsu, el cual es el encargado de una conferencia sobre: _"Las dos caras de la moneda, ¿Como vivir con mi otro yo?". _Kisame comandara la protesta en contra de los vendedores de Sushi y hasta Orochimaru participara, este será el encargado de cuidar a los niños perdidos.

- Mm… Si, seguro seguirán perdidos hasta que sean mayores de edad… (_Silencio pensante_) ¿Y Sasori, Hm…?

- No se…

- ¿I-I-Itachi? – _Se puso medio nervioso al hablar, así que esquivo la mirada a otra parte mientras mordía su labio inferior como en señal de indiferencia – _Hm…

- Ni… Idea. Tobi solo sabe, que no sabe, como vestir a Puerquis.

Deidara lo miro de forma advertiría y acentuó en voz baja, casi en susurro, muy cerca de su oído y frotando sus manos.

- Cuídalo… Si no quieres que forma parte del desayuno.

Tanto Puerquis como Tobi, abrieron sus ojos y tras adquirir la advertencia desaparecieron en una nube de humo color rosa.

.-.-.

El canto de los pajaritos lo despertó, se levanto con menuda pesadez, estiro sus brazos, bostezo y mientras se levantaba de la cama, frotaba su trasero…

Camino hacia su sala de baño, lavo su cara, cepillo sus dientes y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de Té. En medio del sueño aun latente en su cuerpo, no se percato de la anomalía ejercida en su morada, que sin duda era la soledad que su cundía en el área. Escucho a penas un sonido en la cocina y antes de poder llegar, vio salir a un Itachi tomando su Té matutino y dirigiéndose a la sala en busca de un lugar donde reposar en sumisa paz.

Deidara al verlo se despojo de toda pereza, se acomodo lo mas que pudo y enérgicamente fue caminando hacia el…

- Buenos días – _Se expreso alegremente, casi añorando comérselo a besos_.

Itachi se sintió despojado de su "_sumisa paz_", así que le miro despectivamente y con su típica voz de pocos amigos, le contesto.

- Buenos días…

El rubio se confundió ante la actitud de su compañero, considero bipolaridad o personalidades múltiples, sin embargo un grito ronco y violentamente furico lo estremeció.

- ¿QUIEN HIZO ESTOOO?

Deidara miro a los lados, la guarida estaba totalmente sola, claro por su excepción y la del Uchiha. Claro… Ignorando al violentoso amigo que gritaba desde uno de los pasillos - _¿Dónde están todos?_ – Se pregunto mientras se colocaba en posición defensiva, con sutiles rasgos de pánico. _Recordó que cada quien tenía su labor en la feria, excepto por los presentes en la sala, Itachi, Sasori y su persona_.

Conociendo a Sasori e interpretando sus gritos de enojo, el necesitaría tener con quien deliberar su furia, así que de entrada se imagino como víctima de su camarada, ni tonto que fuera el marionetista para culpar al descendiente del Sharingan. Pero sin embargo cavia la esperanza de que el idiota que estaba causando la furia de la marioneta viviente, haya dejado su culpabilidad a flor de piel.

Se empezaron a escuchar los pasos fuertes del peli rojo y un sonido particular, el cual claramente Deidara descifro como el sonido de una marioneta arrastrada. Palideció, si lo que estaba pasando tenía que ver con sus marionetas, entonces todo era gravemente malo.

- ¿QUIEN LE HIZO ESTO A MI MARIONETA?

Sasori dejo a la vista una figurilla malformada a causa de algún golpe, varios rayones como si esta fue lanzada por el piso y por ultimo unas manchas extrañas que al parecer, su dueño aun no había visto.

- B-Buenos días Sasori no danna… – _Deidara trago grueso sin cambiar su posición defensiva_ – P-Pues… No sé. No había visto tu marioneta. H-m…

El marionetista de momento no dudo en la palabra de su compañero y pareja de misiones, de hecho, Deidara era uno de los pocos que solía entender sobre arte, y aunque no pisaban el mismo suelo artístico, si comprendía el amor y la pasión de la misma. Así que de instante lo descarto… No se atrevería a meterse con el arte ajeno, no de esa manera, tan cruel, tan vil.

Miro a su alrededor como intentando buscar culpables, se encontró con un Itachi sentado en el mueble central del salón, de piernas cruzadas, con los ojos cerrados a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su Té.

Elimino de su lista mental a su compañero malgeniado y poseedor del Sharingan, regreso su mirada al lugar de los hechos, encontrando cabello de cerdo – _Tobi_ – restos de mascara – _Tobi_ – y al penetrar ahora, viendo de manera profunda a la apreciada marioneta, reposando en sus brazos, noto que estaba manchada de color naranja – _Tobi _– todo señalaba a una sola persona.

_Tobi…_

Sasori rechino los dientes, apretó los puños y gruño de la manera más violenta posible.

- ¡TOBIIIII!

Itachi le miro al escuchar ese nombre, con esa maliciosa fuerza, recordó momentos pasados en la cocina y refunfuño para así mismo.

_ - ¡Tobi!... _

Deidara entendió el momento, plantío todo lo vivido gracias a su compañero enmascarado y no pudo evitar reformar la escena.

- ¡Tobi! Maldito…

.-.-.

_Tobi se encontraba caminando por la feria, aun desierta, cuando de manera repentina sintió un terrorífico frió recorrer su cuerpo, se puso blanco, sintió nauseas, luego estornudo y se dijo: _

- Están hablando de Tobi en algún lugar del mundo_. WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II… _

…

_.._

_._

* * *

Okey… ¿Qué les pareció? Es solo la primera parte… La segunda esta lista, solo le faltan unas mejoras, dentro de uno o dos días la publico…

Ah por cierto, para las que no saben que es "Secreto en la montaña". Es una película protagonizadas por Heath Ledger, Jake Gyllenhaal, Anna Faris, Anne Hathaway y Michelle Williams. Son dos jóvenes -un peón de estancia y un vaquero de rodeo- que se encuentran en el verano de 1963 y que forjan, inesperadamente, una relación muy íntima. Una relación cuyas complicaciones, alegrías y tragedias, es un bellísimo testimonio de la resistencia y el poder del amor. -Mejor Director, Mejor Guión, MEJOR FILM, y mejor canción original, la cual es de un autor argentino exitoso radicado en EEUU: GUSTAVO SANTAOLALLA.

En fin...

**Repitiendo**: xD Sugerencias, reclamos, ajustes, regalos, bolívares, pesos, dólares, soles, euros, Lines (de Second Life), todo son bien aceptados xDD por medio de un review…

…_Y de ante mano… Disculpen si no abarco sus expectativas…_

Matta nee


	8. Fuegos artificiales II Parte - FIN

_¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, se suponía que el capitulo ya estaba listo y que la actualización seria tres días después del antepenúltimo o.o pero pasaron cosas, muchas cosas que no contare porque no perturbare sus pensamientos… xD Okey a lo que se vino. _

_N/A: ¡MPORTANTE! Antes de leer un poco de cultura general para que entiendan ciertas cosas (Para los que no saben claro) _Akira Yoshizawa es el MAS PRO en Origami y Sembatzuru Orikata es el nombre del primer libro y el mejor del mundo en la misma. Ya verán porque es importante que lo sepan xD

Okey… AGRADECIMIENTOS: Mari5689hot - LNYE - Hitch 74 no Danna (Gracias por la continuación aunque me dejaste a mitad de la historia xD) - SakuritaUchiha - Mikan (El review es por mera felicitación o amenaza xD) -

Gratitudes especiales: Gaby KIvanov (La seguidora mas fiel jajajaja xD) - Derama17 (A la cual aparentemente divertí y ella tambien a mi con sus review contagiosos en risa)

Sin más…. Aquí esta espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Bueno… Ya saben, este en el colorín colorado. Si les gusto este ItaxDei pues los invito a leer mi nuevo ItaxDei, estará cargado de cuantiosos trastornes, aquí les dejo el resumen y si atrae su atención, más abajo encontraran el link.

Nombre: Escondida _tras tu sombra._

Resumen_: Te encontraras con muchas emociones, enigmas y calamidades-Presencia de Lime-Historia alterna de la verdadera existencia de Deidara, un Itachi sensiblemente inestable ante un secreto suspicazmente guardado. Al final los Uchihas tenían más de un motivo para su encuentro mortal._

LINK: /s/8990484/1/

_Fuegos artificiales II parte_

_-o-_

_Si se dice, que Sasori salió de la guarida deliberando furia, se estaría limitando una condición que el solo verla causaba pavor. Entre maldiciones, posibles maneras de asesinar a un enmascarado y reglas sobre el respeto hacia lo ajeno, el marionetista fue dejando el lugar._

Deidara, luego de legalizar que el marionetista ya no era un peligro, tampoco era el centro de atención. Recupero su movilidad y dándole un vistazo al Uchiha, camino lentamente a la cocina para finiquitar su inicial movimiento. Ir por un poco de té.

Mientras, Itachi seguía siendo Itachi, con su típico semblante y relajados movimientos. Tomaba con sus dos manos la taza de té, lo llevaba a su boca, tomaba un trago, suspiraba y luego lo hacía reposar en sus manos, las cuales en seguida holgaban en sus piernas aun cruzadas.

.-.-.

Itachi se dispuso a seguir con la mirada a un rubio quemándose la boca, el cual, tomaba sin tener el mínimo pudor ante lo caliente de su bebida, soplaba lerdamente pero en un fallido intento de disimular su deficiencia ante la situación e intentando demostrar su condición de "macho sin sensibilidad", tomaba sin pensar un sorbo para luego sacar su lengua en señal de ardor.

- ¿Qué me vez? Hm… - _Vale destacar que esto lo dijo con la lengua aun roja y afuera de la intimidad de su boca_.

El Uchiha frunció el seño y tomando su último trago, se levanto y se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada.

- Hmp… Nos vemos luego.

Deidara le miro sin moverse, aun con su lengua en el exterior y levemente quemada.

- P-P-Pero…

El moreno se detuvo y mirándolo por encima del hombro sentencio.

- Nos vemos luego…

Sin más quejas, le voltio la cara, levanto su mano y le saco la lengua de la misma. Itachi no alcanzo a ver su inmadura acción y si se medita, fue lo mejor… El rubio camino lentamente hacia su habitación, cuestionado el gracioso día que le esperaba, solo y sin amigos, el aburrimiento seria su fiel acompañante, como si él no lo odiara lo suficiente.

_Que genial, tal vez lo mejor era ir a la bendita feria,_ aunque sea a ver como Sasori convertía a Tobi en una marioneta, después de todo ese tipo de actos solían ser sumamente divertidos.

Al llegar a su santuario, le dio un vistazo completo al lugar donde solía pasar sus noches, suspiro, el mismo aire traía esa densidad de ostracismo y soledad que le causaban nauseas. Se cruzo de brazos a la vez que se reacomodaba en su cama e imagino un día en solitario con el Uchiha, esa ya era otra cosa.

- Tsk… Idiota, Hm…

Como se atrevía siquiera a dejarlo solo – _¿Acaso no soy una excelente compañía?_ – la indignación de Deidara no tenía lugar, trato de despojar un poco su mente, pero le fue casi imposible, sin nada que hacer, sin nada que pensar, lo único que se le ocurría eran recuerdos candentes de un pasado alegre. Ni más ni menos…

Entre uno que otro recuerdo, se fue sumergiendo en un profundo relajo, estaba cuestionando que clase de té, había consumido, ya que se sentía tonto, débil y pesado. Poco a poco se fue entregando a Morfeo hasta que finalmente se inundo en su mundo.

_- Sintió como de repente unos cálidos besos rosaban sus labios e intento abrir rápidamente sus ojos -_Itachi_- tal vez recapacito que era el momento adecuado para pasar un día juntos, trato de espabilar inmediatamente y en su efecto, visualizo dos grandes ojeras. El Uchiha retiro sutilmente su flequillo, el cual le impedía vislumbrar con facilidad sus perlados ojos azules. Luego, intento acariciar su mejilla pero un tortuoso sonido los hizo sacudir – Ahhhhhhh, ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – los gritos pocos a pocos se acercaban, Itachi se levanto y espero paciente lo que en suposición, se acercaba a ellos, Deidara solo se guardo las ganas aun sin florecer y con la boca medio abierta, siguió aplastado e inerte esperando al dueño de tan alentador alboroto. _

_Los dos hombres permanecieron resignados viendo hacia la puerta, lograron descifrar como la manilla se abría, inicialmente rápida pero después de un sonido extraño, tanto, que el rubio empezó a sudar frio._

_Comenzó a decaer la rapidez de la manilla, ahora muy lentamente se abrió para dejar caer un cuerpo sin cabeza, justo a sus pies, tras la sorpresa y hasta cierto temor, levantaron la mirada para encontrar a un Sasori con ojeada asechadora, riendo desjuiciadamente mientras sostenía la cabeza de Tobi. _

_Deidara trago grueso y esquivo su mirada para ver a un Itachi con mirada pesada, altanera y hasta desafiante, regreso a ver al hombre sin cabeza que yacía tirado en el piso y por ultimo regreso a la cara sádica de Sasori. _

_Esto le pasa a todo aquel que atente contra mi arte… (__**Risa malévola**__) Ahora te toca a ti… (__**Dirigiéndose hacia el rubio**__)._

…

_.-.-._

- Ahhhhh…

Se despertó sudando, la boca la tenia seca y sus manos sudadas.

- Rayos… Solo fue un sueño. Hm…

Luego de abrir la puerta y certificar que realmente no estaba ningún degollado enmascarado o un maniacodepresivo atentando contra la vida de sus compañeros. Volvió a cerrarla y se dirigió a su tina para tomar una refrescante ducha de agua caliente.

Despojo su ropa, soltó su cabello y se adentro en las cálidas aguas que ahora le proporcionaban placer.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a frotar su cuerpo en un merecido intento de alivianarlo, limpiarlo y relajarlo. Al cabo de un tiempo, estaba sumido en profunda complacencia, su boca estaba entre abierta y dejaba al aire, pequeños pero sólidos gemidos.

- Que candente te vez…

Escucho una risita con vileza, de inmediato reconoció la voz, así que no se molesto ni siquiera en abrir los ojos.

- Es de mala educación entrar a los baños ajenos. Hm…

El Uchiha frunció divertidamente el seño, suspiro con ruido y repitió la risita. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Deidara abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño, en la cual estaba el moreno, recostado del marco y de brazos cruzados. El rubio imito su risita para acto siguiente repetir.

- Que candente te vez. Hm…

Lamio su labio superior para rápidamente continuar y morder el inferior. Itachi se percato de cada movimiento y sin pensarlo, en una tendencia ágil, se encontraba a escasos metros de su seductor, tomando brutalmente su cabello, sacándole gemidos de placentero dolor y aferrándose con sus labios a su húmedo y suave cuello.

Sus acciones violentas, sobre calentaron al rubio e inicio movimientos desesperados mientras susurraba al oído de su amante algo como - _¡Adoro despertar la fiera que duerme en ti!_ – El ego del Uchiha aumento conjunto a sus ganas.

_Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudieran siquiera saciar apetitos voraces._

.-.-.

Sus cuerpos estaban en decaimiento, suspiraban entre cortados, Deidara se acurruco en sus brazos e intento posar su cabeza al borde de la tina, tan siquiera para encontrar una posición cómoda y así recuperar un poco la energía que el Uchiha le había arrebatado sin perdón.

Sintió unas ásperas manos acariciar su cuello, subir hasta encontrar sus mejillas, luego de rozar cuidadosamente sus labios, la alzo para finalmente entrelazar sus dedos con su suave y liso cabello.

Deidara busco su rostro en señal de algún gesto originario, pero seguía como siempre, inexpresivo y sobrio, solo encontró un brillo particular en sus ojos, el que solía percibir cada vez que estaban juntos, en suposición se dijo algo como - _hiciste un buen trabajo_ - ejercido sus conjuntas acciones por alcanzar el clímax apasiono.

_El chico se ruborizo, en ocasiones se encontraba confuso ante ciertas actitudes del Uchiha, Itachi sin duda era impredecible…_

Se inclino y alzando su mano para tomarlo de su cuello, logro acabar con el espacio que le impedía robarle un beso, tras ciertas caricias intento iniciar nuevamente con la fogosidad, pero Itachi detuvo sus inquietas manos y tras penetrar seriamente sus miradas, le indico.

- Vístete… Quiero llevarte a un lugar.

- ¿Qué lugar? Hm.. – _Mientras colocaba sus ojos en blanco._

- Solo vístete y ya. – _Sentencio con semblante autoritario_.

Deidara asintió como niño bueno, salió delicada mente de la tina, el Uchiha le siguió cada movimiento con sus ojos curiosos. Una vez afuera y luego de temblar superficialmente gracias al frio inquieto por su desnudes, se inclino y le dio un último beso, cerrando el tan delicioso ciclo líbico en el que se encontraban.

.-.-.

La noche los iba acogiendo, Deidara solía mirarle de reojo mientras Itachi ejercía su indiferencia.

- Nee… ¿A dónde vamos? Hm…

- No seas impaciente… Ya veraz.

- Hm…

Pifio varias veces en su intento por saber a dónde iban, el camino se prolongo una media hora, haciendo legado a la finalmente noche.

…

Al llegar, se colocaron en la punta de una colina, no muy boscosa, de donde se percibía claramente la feria en donde la mayoría de los Akatsuki se encontraban. El rubio se perdió viendo las luces y el sonido de la hilaridad que solía atraer la brisa.

Sonrió maniáticamente, luego cambio su fisonomía a una seria para dirigirle una mirada interrogativa al moreno.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Este es el lugar? Hm…

Ujumm…

- ¿Qué haremos aquí?

- Ya veraz.

- ¿Puedes responder adecuadamente una pregunta? Hm…

- Si…

- Hazlo. Hm…

- Ya lo hice.

El Uchiha no presto ni la menor atención a la actitud ahora berrinchuda del rubio, solo se dispuso a mirar detenidamente la feria, como en espera de algo realmente grande.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, sonrió de manera complacida, dio internamente gracias a Dios, ya que la espera había consumado, sin duda, de seguir escuchando los quejidos de Deidara, terminaría apagando el mágico momento con un golpe directo a su boca.

_Levanto su brazo y señalando con su dedo índice le exteriorizo._

- Mira…

Antes de que Deidara pudiera callar y visualizar lo que el Uchiha le estaba indicado. Escucho unos estallidos, unas luces hermosas en el cielo que al explotar creaban colores e imágenes.

- Ahhhh – _Los ojos de Deidara brillaban más que el gato con botas de __Shrek _ – ¡Fuegos artificiales! – _Gritaba una y otra vez._

Junto sus manos y las coloco en su pecho, corría de un lado a otro, abría sus manos en señal de alabanza al cielo ahora cubierto de explosiones coloridas. Brincaba a la vez que gritaba una y otra vez - _¡Katsu! ¡Katsu!_ – regresaba al lado de Itachi y tras varios griticos, retomaba su baile alegre y comenzaba nuevamente a correr de un lado a otro.

- Me encantan los fuegos artificiales. S-Son… – _Volvía a gritar ¡Katsu!_ – Son tan artísticos y – _nuevamente grito_ – Y-y tan artísticos. Hm…

Cuando escuchaba la explosión, se estremecía y gritaba de manera maniática, sus ojos comenzaron a saltar en expresión de la gran emoción que invadía su cuerpo.

El Uchiha sonrió complacido mientras escuchaba su contagioso carcajeo enfermizo. El, solo seguía vociferando y circulando de un lado a otro. Luego de un buen rato y dejando a un lado su euforia, intento encontrar la mirada perdida de Itachi, el cual se encontraba sentado en la grama, contemplando sus acciones irregulares.

Deidara camino lentamente hacia el joven y sentándose a su lado, empezó a visualizar calladamente los colores e imágenes en el cielo.

- ¡Qué lindo lugar! Gracias. Hm…

- Sabía que te gustaría…

_Ambos intentaron concentrarse en los juegos artificiales pero desde su posición lograban vislumbrar las acciones de cada Akatsuki y sin querer advirtieron cada una de ellas._

…

..

.

_-. Pein _se encontraba enérgico tras los aplausos, ya que había ganado el primer lugar como el hombre más perforado del mundo.

_-. Konan _perturbaba a sus compañeros con su cara excesivamente feliz, ya que Akira Yoshizawa le propuso publicar el segundo libro más importante del Origami, después del Sembatzuru Orikata, claro…

_-. Kisame _se encontraba torturando a los vendedores de Sushi que estaban vendiendo en la feria, mientras esperaba a Aquaman, los personajes de Nemo, Los de espanta tiburones, La sirenita, entre otros que se encontraba en la manifestación para detener el consumo de animales marinos.

_-. Kakuzu _no estaba muy lejos de ellos, de hecho, estaba sentado junto a Hidan, abrazado de unas bolsas de dinero, mientras su compañero miraba en un DVD portátil los CD de la segunda temporada de: Tabú/Tipos de Religiones II parte – Discovery.

_-. Sasori _también contemplaba los fuegos artificiales, claro, en acompañado de Tobi, el marionetista lo abrazaba con abundante pasión o… Mejor dicho, ahorcándolo de manera muy desanimada mientras miraba a su marioneta dañada. Tobi por su parte solo gritaba: _¡Tobi es un buen chico!_ A la vez que movía brazos y piernas.

-. Puerquis se encontró con Spider-pig, el cual estaba de vacaciones en Japón y fue "casualmente a la feria", encontrándose así con Puerquis y al verla vestida de "Gatubela" no se contuvo y la invito a ver "románticamente" los fuegos artificiales.

_-. Zetsu _recreaba una teoría del Yin Yang colocando su cuerpo como ejemplo.

-. _Orochimaru _¿Si recuerda que estaba cuidando de los niños perdidos? Bueno censuraron lo que Deidara e Itachi vieron de este pedófilo personaje.

…

_.._

_._

_¡FIN!_

* * *

Sinceramente no quede conforme con el final, sin embargo trate de colocarlo decente. Espero que por lo menos hayan salido complacidos… DEJEN LOS ULTIMOS REVIEWS, creo que este es el más importante porque estará basado ya en un plano finito y completo de la historia.

Gracias por todo…


End file.
